Estranho Irresistível
by Raissa Azevedo
Summary: Uma garota determinada a finalmente viver. E uma ligação secreta revelada em cores quentes. Adaptação do livro Estranho irresistível de Christina Lauren.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Quando minha antiga vida morreu, não se pode dizer que foi calmamente, durante o sono. Ela levou um tiro.

Para ser honesta, fui eu mesma quem apertou o gatilho. Em apenas uma semana, coloquei minha casa para alugar, vendi meu carro e terminei com meu namorado galinha. E, embora eu tivesse prometido aos meus pais superprotetores que teria juízo, foi apenas quando já estava no aeroporto que liguei para minha melhor amiga para contar que estava me mudando.

Foi nesse momento que a ficha caiu, num perfeito instante de lucidez.

Eu estava pronta para começar de novo.

- Mione? Sou eu - minha voz estava trêmula enquanto eu olhava ao redor do terminal. - Estou indo para Nova York. Espero que a oferta de emprego ainda esteja de pé.

Ela gritou, deixou cair o telefone e, então, ao fundo, ouvi que ela tentava tranquilizar alguém, dizendo que estava tudo bem.

- A Ginny está vindo - ela explicou, e meu coração se apertou só de pensar em estar lá com eles no começo daquela nova aventura. - Ela mudou de ideia, Ron!

Ouvi um som de celebração, como se alguém estivesse batendo palmas, e ele disse algo que não consegui escutar direito.

- O que ele disse?

- Perguntou se o Dino vem com você.

- Não.

Parei um pouco para controlar a sensação ruim em minha garganta. Fiquei com o Dino por seis anos, e, por mais feliz que estivesse por finalmente terminar tudo, essa virada dramática em minha vida ainda parecia surreal.

- Eu terminei com ele.

Ouvi Mione quase engasgar:

- Você está bem?

- Melhor do que bem - e estava mesmo. Acho que não tinha percebido exatamente o _quanto_ eu estava bem até aquele momento.

Acho que foi a melhor decisão que você já tomou - ela me disse, então fez uma pausa para escutar Ron falando ao fundo. - Ronald disse que você vai cruzar o país como um cometa.

Mordi meu lábio, segurando um sorriso.

- Quase isso. Estou no aeroporto.

Hermione soltou um grito entusiasmado e prometeu me encontrar no aeroporto LaGuardia.

Eu sorri, desliguei e entreguei minha passagem no balcão de embarque, pensando que um cometa seria algo concentrado demais, obstinado demais. Eu parecia mais uma velha estrela, queimando minhas últimas energias, com minha própria gravidade me puxando para dentro, quase me esmagando. Eu não tinha mais forças para minha antiga vida perfeitinha, meu emprego previsível, meu relacionamento sem amor - estava exausta, com apenas vinte e sete anos. Como uma estrela, minha vida em Chicago desabou debaixo da força de seu próprio peso, então decidi ir embora. Grandes estrelas deixam buracos negros para trás. Pequenas estrelas deixam anãs brancas. Eu mal estava deixando uma sombra. Toda minha luz estava indo comigo.

Eu estava pronta para começar de novo como um cometa: me reabastecendo, reacendendo e queimando através do céu.


	2. Capítulo 1

- Você vai usar o vestido prateado ou eu vou te matar - disse Luna na "área de comida", que era minha nova maneira de chamar aquele espaço. Com certeza não era grande o suficiente para ser chamado de cozinha.

Saí de um grande prédio de estilo vitoriano nos subúrbios de Chicago para um adorável apartamento no East Village do tamanho da minha antiga sala de estar. Parecia ainda menor depois que desfiz as malas, coloquei tudo no lugar e recebi minhas duas melhores amigas. A sala de estar/sala de jantar/área da comida era cercada por grandes janelas que se projetavam para fora do prédio, mas o efeito deixava o espaço menos elegante e mais como um aquário. A Luna ficaria apenas o fim de semana, para uma noite de celebração, mas ela já tinha perguntado ao menos dez vezes por que eu havia escolhido um lugar tão pequeno.

A verdade era que eu tinha escolhido por ser diferente de tudo que já experimentei. E porque apartamentos pequenos são basicamente a única opção em Nova York quando você vai morar lá pela primeira vez.

No quarto, experimentei o pequeno vestido cheio de lantejoulas e fiquei olhando a quantidade de perna branca que eu mostraria à noite. Odiei quando meu primeiro instinto foi pensar se o Dino consideraria revelador demais, enquanto meu segundo instinto foi perceber que eu adorava aquilo. Eu teria que deletar imediatamente todos aqueles pensamentos retrógrados de Dino.

- Diga uma única boa razão para eu não vestir isso hoje.

- Não consigo pensar em nenhuma - Hermione entrou no quarto usando um vestido azul-marinho que parecia flutuar como se fosse algum tipo de aura. Ela estava, como de costume, inacreditável. - Vamos sair para beber e dançar, então mostrar um pouco de pele é essencial.

- Não sei o quanto de pele quero mostrar - eu disse - Estou dedicada a manter meu status de garota solteira por um tempo.

- Bom, algumas garotas vão mostrar até a bunda, então você não vai se destacar na multidão, se é isso que está te preocupando. Além disso - ela disse, apontando para a rua lá fora -, é tarde demais para trocar de roupa. A limusine já chegou.

- _Você_ deveria mostrar a bunda. Foi você quem passou três semanas na França tomando banho de sol pelada e bebendo o dia inteiro - eu disse, rindo.

Hermione soltou um pequeno sorriso secreto e enlaçou o braço em mim.

- Vamos lá, minha linda. Eu passei as últimas semanas com o meu cretino. Está na hora de ter uma noite com as amigas.

Entramos no carro e Luna abriu o champanhe. Com apenas um gole borbulhante, o mundo inteiro ao meu redor pareceu evaporar e nos tornamos apenas três amigas numa limusine cruzando as ruas para celebrar uma nova vida.

E não iríamos apenas celebrar a minha chegada: Hermione Granger estava noiva, Luna estava nos visitando e a nova Ginny solteira tinha um pouco de vida para viver.

xxxxx

A boate estava escura, ensurdecedora e cheia de corpos se contorcendo: na pista de dança, nos corredores, no bar. Uma DJ tocava num pequeno palco, e cartazes cobrindo toda a entrada asseguravam que ela era a mais nova e mais quente DJ que o Chelsea tinha para oferecer.

Luna e Hermione pareciam estar completamente ambientadas. Eu me sentia como se tivesse passado a maior parte da infância e da vida adulta em eventos calmos e formais; agora, era como se tivesse saído de vez da minha silenciosa história em Chicago e entrado no mais típico conto nova-iorquino.

Era perfeito.

Forcei o caminho até o bar; meu rosto estava corado, o cabelo molhado de suor e sentia que minhas pernas não tinham sido usadas daquele jeito em anos.

- Com licença! - gritei, tentando chamar a atenção do barman.

Eu nem sabia o que eram, mas já tinha pedido os seguintes drinques: "mamilos escorregadios", "mistura de cimento" e "peitos roxos". Com o clube lotado ao máximo e a música tão alta que até fazia meus ossos tremerem, o barman nem levantava a cabeça para me olhar. é verdade, ele estava realmente superocupado, e fazer os mesmos drinques chatos a toda hora era um trabalho tedioso. Mas eu tinha uma amiga recém-noiva, dançando feito louca na pista e querendo mais bebidas.

- Ei! - chamei, batendo com a mão no balcão.

- Ele está realmente se esforçando para ignorar você, não é?

Olhei para cima - para cima _mesmo_ - e vi o rosto do homem que estava encostado em mim no balcão do bar lotado. Ele tinha quase o tamanho de uma árvore e fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção ao barman.

- Você nunca deve gritar com um barman, flor. Principalmente com a bebida que você vai pedir. Pete odeia preparar drinque de mulherzinha.

_É claro_. Típico da minha vida: encontrar um homem lindo apenas alguns dias após ficar solteira. Um homem com sotaque britânico. O universo tinha mesmo um senso de humor hilário.

- Como você sabe o que eu vou pedir? - meu sorriso aumentou, tentando imitar o dele, mas provavelmente parecendo bem menos charmoso. Dei graças a Deus pelos drinques que eu já tinha bebido, pois a Ginny sóbria teria respondido com monossílabos, um aceno de cabeça e só. - Talvez eu fosse pedir uma cerveja Guinness. Nunca se sabe.

- Dificilmente. Observei você pedindo esses drinques coloridos a noite toda.

Ele estava me observando a noite toda? Eu não sabia se isso era fantástico ou meio esquisito.

Mudei de posição e ele seguiu meus movimentos. Ele tinha traços angulares, com um queixo quadrado e maçãs do rosto esguias, olhos luminosos e pesadas sobrancelhas negras, além de uma covinha profunda do lado esquerdo que surgiu quando seu sorriso se espalhou pelos lábios. Parecia ter mais de um metro e oitenta, com um corpo grande o bastante para minhas mãos explorarem por semanas.

_Olá, Nova York._

O barman voltou e ficou olhando para o homem ao meu lado como se estivesse esperando um pedido. Meu estranho irresistível mal levantou a voz, mas era tão grave que foi ouvida sem dificuldade:

- Três dedos de uísque Macallan, Pete. E traga também o pedido desta garota. Ela está esperando faz uma década, sabe?

Ele se virou para mim, comum sorriso que despertou uma sensação quente em minha barriga:

- Quantos dedos você quer?

Suas palavras explodiram em meu cérebro, e minhas veias se encheram de adrenalina.

- O que você disse?

Ingênuo. Ele tentou se mostrar ingênuo suavizando a expressão do rosto. Até que funcionou, mas eu conseguia ver em seus olhos estreitos que não havia uma só célula ingênua em seu corpo.

- Você realmente acabou de me oferecer só três dedos? - perguntei.

Ele riu, esticando em cima do balcão a maior mão que eu já havia visto. Seus dedos eram do tipo que poderiam agarrar um bola de basquete com apenas uma mão.

- Flor, é melhor você começar com dois.

Olhei mais atentamente para ele. Tinha olhos amistosos e mantinha um boa distância, mas estava perto o bastante para me deixar saber que estava ali apenas para conversar comigo.

- Você é bom de insinuação.

O barman bateu com os dedos no balcão e perguntou qual era meu pedido. Limpei a garganta, preparando-me para passar vergonha.

- Três "boquetes".

Ignorei sua irritação com o pedido e voltei a prestar atenção em meu estranho.

- Você não parece uma nova-iorquina - ele disse, com o sorriso minguando levemente, mas nunca deixando de sorrir com os olhos.

- Nem você.

- _Touché_. Nasci em Leeds, trabalhei em Londres e me mudei para cá há seis anos.

- Cinco dias - admiti, apontando para meu peito. - Sou de Chicago. A empresa em que eu trabalhava abriu um escritório aqui e me trouxe para chefiar o financeiro.

_Uau, Ginny. Informação demais. Você pode estar incentivando um maluco sequestrador._

Fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez em que eu havia _olhado_ para outro homem desse jeito. Claramente, Dino era um mestre nesse tipo de situação, mas infelizmente eu nem sabia mais como paquerar. Olhei para trás tentando ver Luna e Hermione dançando, mas não consegui encontrá-las no meio do emaranhado de corpos na pista. Eu estava tão enferrujada para aquele ritual que praticamente tinha virado uma virgem de novo.

- Financeiro? eu também sou um cara dos números - ele disse, e esperou eu olhar de volta antes de abrir o sorriso mais um pouco. - É bom ver mulheres nessa posição. Muitos homens mal-humorados de calça comprida fazendo reuniões só para ouvir uns aos outros dizendo as mesmas coisas de novo e de novo.

Sorrindo, eu disse:

- Eu sou mal-humorada às vezes. E também uso calças de vez em quando.

- Aposto que também usa calça de baixo.

Estreitei os olhos.

- Isso significa alguma coisa diferente na Inglaterra, não é? Você está fazendo outra insinuação?

Sua risada se espalhou calorosamente em minha pele.

- Calça de baixo é o que vocês americanos chamam de "roupas íntimas".

Quando ele disse isso, a palavra _íntimas_ soou quase como um gemido que ele soltaria durante o sexo, e isso fez algo dentro de mim derreter. Enquanto meu queixo caía, meu estranho inclinou a cabeça e me observou.

- Você é muito encantadora. E não parece alguém que frequenta muito esse tipo de estabelecimento.

Ele estava certo. Mas era tão óbvio assim?

- Não sei como interpretar isso.

- Pense nisso como um elogio. Você é a pessoa mais interessante desse lugar. - ele limpou a garganta e olhou para Pete, que voltava com os meus drinques. - Por que você está levando todos esses drinques açucarados para a pista?

- Minha amiga acabou de ficar noiva. Estamos fazendo uma noite só de garotas.

- Então é improvável que você saia daqui comigo.

Pisquei, então pisquei de novo, _incrédula_. Aquela sugestão franca estava oficialmente fora do meu eixo. _Muito _fora.

- Eu... o quê? Não.

- Que pena.

- Você está falando sério? você acabou de me conhecer.

- E já tenho um desejo enorme de devorar você.

Ele pronunciou as palavras lentamente, quase sussurrando, mas elas ecoaram em minha cabeça como uma explosão. Era óbvio que ele não era novato nesse tipo de interação - propor uma noite de sexo sem compromisso - e, embora _eu_ fosse novata, quando ele me olhou daquele jeito eu sabia que poderia acabar seguindo-o para qualquer lugar.

Todo o álcool que eu tinha tomado pareceu me acertar de uma vez e trancei as pernas na frente dele. ele me ajudou a voltar à posição anterior colocando a mão em meu ombro e sorrindo com malícia.

- Cuidado, flor.

Pisquei de novo para clarear a mente.

- Certo, quando você sorri para mim desse jeito, eu sinto vontade de te agarrar. E Deus sabe que faz uma eternidade desde que alguém me pegou devidamente - olhei para ele de cima a baixo, aparentemente jogando toda a civilidade pela janela - E algo me diz que você poderia fazer esse trabalho muito bem. Quero dizer, _caramba_, olhe para você.

E olhei. De novo. Respirei fundo, e ele respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

- Mas eu nunca fico com estranhos aleatórios em bares, e eu estou aqui com as minhas amigas, celebrando o casamento incrível que vai acontecer, então... - juntei os drinques nas mãos - nós vamos tomar tudo isso aqui.

Ele assentiu uma vez, lentamente, o sorriso se abrindo mais um pouco, como se tivesse acabado de aceitar um desafio:

- Certo.

- Então, vejo você por aí.

- Espero que sim.

- Aprecie seus três dedos com moderação, estranho.

Ele riu.

- Aprecie também seus "boquetes".

xxxxx

Encontrei Hermione e Luna na mesa, acabadas e suadas, e deslizei os drinques na frente delas. Luna colocou um na frente de Hermione e levantou o outro.

- Que todos os seus boquetes desçam redondos assim! - ela envolveu o copo com a boca, levantou as duas mãos pro alto e jogou a cabeça para trás, engolindo tudo de uma só vez.

- Caramba... - murmurei, olhando para ela admirada, enquanto Hermione ria ao meu lado. - É assim que eu tenho que fazer? - abaixei a voz e olhei ao redor. - Como um boquete _de verdade_?

- Já virei mestre em não engasgar - Luna limpou a boca com o braço sem cerimônia e explicou: - É assim que a gente bebia na faculdade. Agora, vamos lá - ela cutucou Hermione. - É a sua vez.

Hermione se inclinou na mesa e tomou o copo com a boca sem usar os braços, como Luna havia feito, e depois chegou a minha vez. Minhas duas amigas se viraram para mim.

- Conheci um cara gostosão - disse sem pensar - _Realmente_ gostosão. E, tipo, com uns cinco metros de altura.

Luna deixou o queixo cair.

- Então por que você está aqui tomando boquetes de _mentira_ com a gente?

Eu ri, balançando a cabeça. Não sabia como responder. Eu poderia ir embora com ele e a noite poderia mesmo acabar no território dos boquetes - se fosse a vida de outra pessoa bem mais aventureira do que eu.

- Hoje é a noite das garotas. Você só vai ficar aqui por dois dias. Eu estou bem assim.

- Foda-se isso. Vá aproveitar agora.

Hermione veio me socorrer:

- Estou feliz por você achar alguém que considere gostosão. Faz uma eternidade que você não sorri assim por causa de um homem - seu rosto mudou para um expressão mais séria enquanto reconsiderava o que disse. - Para falar a verdade, acho que nunca vi você sorrir por causa de homem nenhum.

Com a verdade tão exposta naquela mesa, peguei meu drinque e, ignorando os protestos de Luna, virei o copo com a mão e bebi tudo de uma vez. Era doce, delicioso e exatamente o que eu precisava para clarear a mente e esquecer o idiota em Chicago e o estranho bonitão no bar. Então arrastei minhas amigas para a pista de dança.

Em questão de segundos eu me senti com a cabeça leve, como se estivesse flutuando por aí. Hermione e Luna pulavam ao meu redor, gritando a letra das músicas, também perdidas no mar de corpos suados que nos envolvia. Desejei que minha juventude se prolongasse um pouco mais. Longe da minha vida rotineira e cheia de compromissos em Chicago, eu conseguia agora enxergar o quanto tinha deixado de aproveitar. Apenas ali, com a DJ embalando música após música, fui capaz de perceber como eu poderia ter passado meus dias quando tinha vinte e poucos anos: debaixo das luzes, dançando num vestido curtinho, conhecendo homens que desejavam me devorar, vendo minhas amigas agirem como loucas, selvagens e bobas.

Eu não precisava ter ido morar com meu namorado aos vinte e dois anos.

Eu poderia ter vivido uma vida longe do mundo certinho dos sorrisos forçados e das aparências sociais.

Eu poderia ter sido _esta_ garota: vestida para matar, dançando até o mundo acabar.

Para a minha sorte, ainda não era tarde demais. Abri os olhos e vi Hermione sorrindo para mim e respondi com outro sorriso.

- Estou tão feliz por você está aqui! - ela gritou.

Comecei a responder com outro juramento de amizade eterna, mas, logo atrás de Hermione, no meio das sombras da pista de dança, estava o meu estranho. Nossos olhos se encontraram e não paramos de olhar um para o outro. Ele estava bebericando seus três dedos de uísque com um amigo - e, vendo como pouco se surpreendeu por ser flagrado me olhando, entendi que vinha observando a noite toda cada movimento que eu fazia.

O efeito dessa percepção foi mais potente do que o álcool. Aqueceu cada centímetro da minha pele, queimou o meu peito e continuou descendo: o calor passou pelas minhas costelas e se concentrou em minha barriga. Ele levantou o copo oferecendo um brinde, tomou um gole e sorriu. Senti meus olhos se fecharem lentamente.

Eu queria dançar para ele.

Nunca em minha vida eu me senti tão sexy, tão completamente no controle daquilo que eu queria. Eu tinha feito pós-graduação, encontrado um bom emprego e até redecorado minha casa com pouco dinheiro. Mas nunca me senti uma mulher madura como estava me sentindo ali, dançando como louca com um belo estranho em pé nas sombras, me observando.

Aquele momento - aquele _exato_ momento - será meu recomeço.

O que significava ser devorada? Será que ele quis dizer aquilo de maneira tão explícita como parecia? Com sua cabeça entre minhas coxas, braços envolvendo meus quadris e mantendo minhas pernas abertas? Ou ele quis dizer por cima de mim, dentro de mim, chupando minha boca, meu pescoço, meus seios?

Um sorriso se abriu em meu rosto e joguei meus braços para o alto. Eu podia sentir a barra do meu vestido subindo pelas minha coxas, mas não me importava. Fiquei pensando se ele havia notado. Eu _esperava_ que tivesse notado.

Pensei que, se ele fosse embora, então o momento seria arruinado, por isso não olhei de novo. Eu não estava acustumada com o protocolo das paqueras em boates; talvez sua atenção durasse apenas cinco segundos, talvez durasse a noite toda. Não importava. Eu podia fingir que ele estava lá no escuro pelo tempo que eu quisesse. Aprendi a nunca esperar muita atenção do Dino, mas, com aquele estranho, eu queria seus olhos queimando através da minha pele até atingir meu coração, que batia descontrolado em meu peito.

Eu me perdi no ritmo da música e na memória recente de sua mão em meu ombro, seus olhos negros e a palavra _devorar._

_Devorar._

Uma música se misturou com a próxima, depois a próxima, e mais uma, e, antes que eu pudesse tomar ar, os braços de Hermione envolviam meus ombros e ela ria no meu ouvido, pulando para cima e para baixo junto comigo.

- Você atraiu uma plateia! - ela gritou tão alto que eu estremeci e me afastei um pouco.

Ela fez um gesto chamando atenção para o lado, e só então percebi que estavamos cercadas por um grupo de homens usando roupas pretas e apertadas, dançando de um jeito sugestivo. Olhando de volta para Hermione , vi que seus olhos estavam acesos de uma maneira muito familiar: era aquela mulher obstinada que eu conhecia tanto, que trabalhou muito até chegar ao topo de uma das maiores empresas de marketing do mundo e que sabia exatamente o que aquela noite significava para mim. De repente, um vento frio se espalhou em minha pele vindo de ventiladores no teto e eu pisquei de volta para a realidade, ainda incrédula por estar de verdade em Nova York e por estar de verdade começando tudo de novo. E me divertindo de verdade.

Mas, atrás de Hermione, as sombras estavam escuras e vazias; não havia um estranho em pé me observando.

Senti um frio na barriga.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro - eu disse.

Forcei minha saída do círculo de homens e da pista de dança e segui as placas até o segundo andar, basicamente uma sacada que circundava sobre toda boate. Andei por um corredor estreito até o banheiro, tão iluminado que até feriu meus olhos. O lugar estava estranhamente vazio, e a música no andar de baixo parecia vir de dentro da água.

Antes de sair, arrumei o cabelo, me parabenizei mentalmente por ter escolhido um vestido que não amassava e retoquei o batom.

Saí pela porta e dei de cara com uma parede em forma de homem.

Estávamos próximos um do outro no bar, mas não tão próximos assim. Não com meu rosto em sua garganta, seu cheiro me envolvendo. Ele não cheirava como os homens na pista de dança, que pareciam ter tomado banho de perfume. Ele apenas tinha um cheiro limpo, como um homem que lava as próprias roupas, além de um toque de uísque em seus lábios.

- Olá, flor.

- Olá, estranho.

- Eu estava assistindo você dançar.

- Eu vi você - eu mal conseguia respirar. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas, como se não soubessem se deveria desabar ou voltar a pular no ritmo da música. Mordi meu lábio inferior, tentando esconder meu sorriso. - Você é tão esquisito. Por que não foi dançar comigo?

- Porque eu acho que você preferia dançar sozinha com alguém assistindo.

Engoli em seco, com meu queixo caído, incapaz de parar de olhá-lo. Não conseguia enxergar a cor dos olhos. No bar, pensei que eram castanhos. Mas havia algo mais claro brilhando ali naquela parte da boate, debaixo das luzes que piscavam freneticamente. Seus olhos eram verdes que pareciam poder hipnotizar. Não apenas eu sabia que ele estava me observando - e tinha gostado - , mas dancei inteiramente pensando na fantasia de ser devorada por ele.

- Você imaginou que eu estava me excitando?

Pisquei. Eu mal podia acompanhar sua franqueza. Por acaso homens assim sempre existiram? Do tipo que diziam exatamente o que eles - e eu - estavam pensando sem soar amedrontador, rude ou carente? como ele conseguia isso?

- Uau. Você... _estava_?

Ele se inclinou para frente, tomou minha mão e a pressionou firme contra sua ereção, que já estava se arqueando em minha mão. Sem pensar, envolvi meus dedos ao redor.

- Isso tudo só de _me_ observar dançando?

- Você sempre é exibicionista assim?

Se eu não estivesse tão admirada, eu teria rido.

- Nunca.

Ele me estudou, com o sorriso ainda em seus olhos, mas os lábios fixos em algo mais excitante.

- Venha para casa comigo.

Desta vez eu ri.

- Não.

- Venha até meu carro.

- _Não_. De jeito nenhum eu vou sair desta boate com você.

Ele se abaixou e plantou um pequeno beijo carinhoso em meu ombro antes de dizer:

- Mas eu quero tocar você.

Eu não conseguia fingir que não queria também. Estava escuro, com lampejos rítmicos coloridos e uma música tão alta que parecia sequestrar minha pulsação. Que mal poderia acontecer com apenas uma única noite selvagem? Afinal, Dino teve várias.

Eu o conduzi para além dos banheiros, através do corredor estreito até uma pequena alcova abandonada que ficava sobre o palco da DJ. Estávamos confinados num espaço sem saída, sozinhos num canto, mas nem um pouco escondidos. Além da parede que formava os fundos da boate, o resto do espaço ao nosso redor era aberto, e apenas um pequeno muro de vidro evitava que caíssemos na pista de dança abaixo.

- Certo. Você pode me tocar aqui.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e correu o longo dedo pela base do meu pescoço, indo de um ombro a outro.

- O que exatamente você está oferecendo?

Olhei aqueles olhos verdes iluminados que se mostravam interessados em tudo ao seu redor. Ele parecia normal, muito são para alguém que me seguiu através de uma boate e disse tão espontaneamente que queria me tocar. Lembrei de Dino e o quanto ele raramente - exceto para manter as aparências - queria meu toque, minha conversa, meu _qualquer coisa_. Seria assim com ele? Uma mulher o puxaria de lado, se oferecia, e ele tomaria o que precisasse antes de voltar para casa? Enquanto isso, minha vida tinha se tornado tão pequena que eu mal podia lembrar como preenchia as longas noites solitárias.

Será que eu estava sendo gananciosa demais por querer tudo? Uma carreira incrível e um momento louco aqui e ali?

- Você não é um psicopata, é?

Rindo, ele beijou meu rosto.

- Você está sim me deixando meio maluco, mas não, não sou um psicopata.

- Eu só... - comecei a falar, e então olhei para baixo. Pressionei minha mão aberta em seu peito largo. Sua blusa cinza era incrivelmente macia. Caxemira, pensei. O jeans era escuro e o envolvia perfeitamente. Os sapatos pretos não tinham um arranhão. Tudo nele era meticuloso. - Acabei de me mudar para cá - parecia uma boa explicação para a tremedeira em minha mão.

- E um momento como este não parece muito seguro, não é mesmo ?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Não mesmo.

Mas, então, estiquei o braço, agarrei seu pescoço e o puxei para mim. Ele acompanhou o movimento e sorriu, antes de nosso lábios se encontrarem. O beijo foi a combinação perfeita entre suavidade e firmeza, com o uísque esquentando seus lábios contra os meus. Ele gemeu um pouco quando abri a boca e o deixei entrar, e a vibração ateou o fogo em mim. Eu queria sentir todos os seus sons.

- Você tem um sabor tão doce. Qual é o seu nome? - ele perguntou.

Com isso, senti a primeira onde real de pânico.

- Nada de nomes.

Ele se afastou um pouco e me encarou, com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Então como devo te chamar?

- Do mesmo jeito que você vem fazendo até agora.

- Flor?

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- E como você vai me chamar quando estiver gozando? - ele deu outro pequeno beijo.

Meu coração bateu mais forte com aquele pensamento.

- Acho que isso não importa, não é mesmo?

Erguendo os ombros, ele aceitou:

- Acho que não.

Tomei sua mão e coloquei na minha cintura.

- A única pessoa que me deu um orgasmo no último ano fui eu mesma - movi seus dedos até a barra do meu vestido e sussurrei: - Você acha que consegue mudar isso?

Pude sentir seu sorriso contra minha boca quando ele me beijou novamente.

- Você está falando sério?

A ideia de me oferecer para esse homem num canto escuro de uma boate era um pouco assustadora, mas não o bastante para me fazer mudar de ideia.

- Estou falando sério.

- Você é um problema.

- Juro que não sou.

Ele se afastou o suficiente para examinar meu rosto. Seus olhos se moveram até que seu olhar voltou a mostrar aquele sorriso.

- Essa coisa de você nem ter ideia de como é...

Ele me virou e pressionou meu corpo contra o muro de vidro para que eu olhasse a massa de corpos se contorcendo lá em baixo. As luzes pulsavam, penduradas bem na minha frente em barras de ferro que se estendiam pela boate, iluminando o andar de baixo, enquanto nosso canto se mantinha praticamente no escuro. Começou a subir um vapor das aberturas na pista de dança, cobrindo até os ombros as pessoas que dançavam; ondas se formavam na superfície seguindo os movimentos das pessoas.

Os dedos do meu estranho tocaram na barra do meu vestido por trás, e então ele subiu o tecido, deslizando a mão pela minha calcinha, passando pela bunda e entre minhas pernas, onde eu definitivamente desejava seu toque. Aquela posição vulnerável não me envergonhou: eu me arqueava para trás em sua mão, já completamente perdida.

- Você está muito molhada, flor. O que você gosta? A ideia de que estamos fazendo isso aqui? Ou eu ter te observado enquanto você pensava em transar comigo no meio da pista de dança?

Eu não disse nada, pois fiquei com medo do que poderia ser a resposta, e perdi o fôlego quando ele deslizou um longo dedo dentro de mim. Pensamentos sobre o que eu _deveria_ fazer evaporaram enquanto eu pensava sobre a velha e chata Ginny de Chicago. A previsível Ginny que sempre fazia aquilo que todos esperavam dela. Eu não queria mais ser essa pessoa. Eu queria ser irresponsável, selvagem, jovem. Eu queria viver para mim mesma pela primeira vez na minha vida.

- Você é pequenina, mas, quando está molhada assim, tenho certeza de que consegue aguentar três dedos facilmente.

Ele riu num beijo que pressionou por trás do meu pescoço quando uma ponta do dedo circulou meu clitóris, provocando lentamente.

- Por favor - sussurrei. Não sei se ele podia me escutar. Seu rosto estava apertado contra meus cabelos e eu podia sentir sua ereção pressionando a lateral da minha cintura, mas, fora isso, eu estava alheia a qualquer outra coisa, pois seu longo dedo deslizava novamente dentro de mim.

- Sua pele é incrível. Principalmente aqui - ele beijou meu ombro. - Você sabia que a parte de trás do seu pescoço é perfeita?

Eu me virei e sorri para ele. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e claros, e, quando encontraram os meus, voltaram a se curvar num sorriso. Nunca olhei alguém nos olhos tão de perto ao ser tocada daquela maneira, e algo sobre aquele homem, aquela noite e aquela cidade fez com que eu imediatamente tivesse certeza de que era a melhor decisão que eu já havia tomado.

_Querida Nova York, você é brilhante. Com amor, Ginny._

_P.S.: Definitivamente não é o álcool falando._

- Eu não tenho muitas oportunidades para olhar o meu pescoço por trás.

- É realmente uma pena - ele retirou a mão e eu senti um frio onde seus dedos quentes estavam. Colocou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno pacote.

Uma camisinha. Ele tinha uma camisinha no bolso. Eu nunca teria pensado em levar uma camisinha para uma boate qualquer.

Virando-me para encará-lo, ele nos fez girar e me pressionou contra a parede, beijando primeiro com suavidade, depois com um jeito furioso e faminto. Quando pensei que iria perder o fôlego, ele começou a explorar, chupando meu queixo, minha orelha, meu pescoço, encontrando o ponto onde minha pulsação batia freneticamente. Meu vestido tinha voltado a cobrir minhas coxas, mas seus dedos brincavam com a barra, levantando-a lentamente.

- Alguém pode aparecer aqui - ele me lembrou, dando uma última oportunidade para eu parar aquilo, apesar de já estar abaixando minha calcinha o suficiente para que eu pudesse tirá-la completamente.

Mas eu não me importava. Nem um pouco. E talvez até uma pequena parte de mim queria que alguém aparecesse, para que pudesse ver esse homem perfeito me tocando daquele jeito. Eu mal podia pensar em qualquer outra coisa além do lugar onde ele estava tocando, o jeito como minha saia estava levantada até a cintura, a maneira como ele pressionava tão forte e intensamente em minha barriga.

- Eu não ligo.

- Você está bêbada. Bêbada demais para isso? Quero que lembre o que eu vou fazer com você.

- Então faça isso de um jeito inesquecível.

Levantou minha perna, deixando-me exposta ao frio do ar-condicionado que soprava acima de nós. Prendeu meu joelho ao redor de sua cintura, e agradeci por estar usando salto alto. Coloquei meu braço entre nós e desabotoei sua calça, puxando a cueca para baixo apenas o bastante para deixá-lo livre. Envolvi sua ereção com a mão e a esfreguei por toda minha pele molhada.

- Droga, flor. Deixa eu colocar isso.

Suas calças estavam abertas, mas tinham caído apenas um pouco abaixo da cintura. Se alguém nos visse por trás, poderia até pensar que estávamos dançando, talvez apenas nos beijando. Mas ele pulsava em minha mão, e a realidade da situação me deixou louca. Ele iria me tomar ali mesmo, pairando sobre a pista de dança lá embaixo. Naquela multidão, havia pessoas que me conheciam como a Ginny Boazinha, a Ginny Responsável, a Ginny do Dino.

_Nova casa, novo emprego, nova vida. Nova Ginny._

Meu estranho era pesado e muito comprido em minha mão. Eu o desejava, mas também fiquei um pouco assustada com todo aquele tamanho. Não sei se já tinha encarado um homem tão duro.

- Você é grande - eu disse sem pensar.

Ele sorriu, como um lobo realmente pronto para me devorar, e rapidamente rasgou o pacote de camisinha com os dentes.

- Isso é a melhor coisa que você pode dizer a um homem. Você poderia até dizer que não sabe se vai caber tudo.

Passei a ponta pela minha entrada e tremi por casa disso. Ele era tão quente: Pele macia envolvendo um rocha.

- Droga. Vou gozar na sua mão inteira se você não parar com isso - ele tremeu um pouco com a urgência enquanto afastava minha mão para vestir a camisinha.

- Você sempre faz isso? - perguntei.

Parado na minha frente, pronto para a ação, com um sorriso mirando meu rosto, ele disse:

- Isso o quê? Sexo com uma mulher linda que não quer me dizer seu nome e prefere transar num corredor público ao invés de num lugar apropriado como uma cama ou uma limusine? - ele começou a entrar, demoradamente. A luz acendeu em seus olhos e, _meu Deus_, eu não achava que sexo com um estranho pudesse ser tão íntimo assim. Ele observou cada reação em meu rosto. - Não, flor. Tenho que admitir que nunca fiz isso.

Sua voz era normal, mas então suas palavras começaram a falhar, pois já estava profundamente dentro de mim, ali no meio daquela boate caótica, com luzes e músicas pulsantes ao nosso redor, com pessoas passando a apenas alguns metros sem saber de nada. E, mesmo assim, todo meu mundo estava reduzindo ao lugar onde ele me penetrava, onde esfregava com firmeza o meu clitóris em cada estocada, onde a pele quente da sua cintura pressionava as minhas coxas.

Não houve mais nenhuma conversa, apenas estocadas que foram aumentando em velocidade e intensidade. O espaço entre nós se preencheu com sons abafados de desejo e súplica. Seus dentes morderam meu pescoço e eu agarrei seus ombros com medo de cair no vão ou em outro lugar que não fosse a pista de dança, mas um mundo onde adorava estar exposta, com meu prazer visível para quem estivesse observando - principalmente se fosse aquele homem.

- Deus, você é linda - ele se inclinou para trás, olhou para baixo e acelerou um pouco. - Não consigo parar de olhar sua pele perfeita e, _droga_, o ponto onde estou entrando em você...

A luz estava claramente jogando no time dele, pois, da minha perspectiva , ele estava iluminado por trás e eu podia enxergar apenas a silhueta do meu estranho. Não distingui nada além de sombras quando olhei para baixo e visualizei apenas a sugestão só movimento: ele dentro de mim, entrando e saindo. Escorregadio e duro, pressionando fundo em cada passada. E, como se tivesse ouvido meus pensamentos, a luz diminuiu para um tom quase negro acompanhando o som de uma banda lenta e oscilante que preencheu a boate.

- Eu filmei você dançando - ele sussurrou.

Demorou alguns instantes para que suas palavras fossem registradas no meu cérebro.

- O... _o quê_?

- Eu não sei por quê. Não vou mostrar para ninguém. É só que... - ele encarou meu rosto, diminuindo a velocidade um pouco, provavelmente para me deixar pensar. - Você estava tão possuída. Eu queria me lembrar. Caramba, sinto como se estivesse confessando os meus pecados.

Engoli em seco, ele voltou a se aproximar e me beijou. Eu perguntei:

- Você acha estranho eu ter gostado de você ter feito isso?

Ele riu em minha boca, entrando e saindo novamente com estocadas lentas e deliberadas.

- Apenas aproveite, certo? Eu gosto de observar você. E você estava dançando para mim. Não há nada de errado nisso.

Ele levantou minha outra perna, passando as duas ao redor de sua cintura, e, então, por vários perfeitos segundos na escuridão, começou a mexer de verdade. Rápido e urgente, ele deixou escapar mais deliciosos gemidos, e não haveria dúvidas sobre o que estávamos fazendo se alguém aparecesse no nosso pequeno canto no corredor. só de pensar nisso - sobre onde estávamos, o que fazíamos e a possibilidade de alguém ver aquele homem me possuindo com tanta força - eu acabei me perdendo. Minha cabeça rolou para trás contra a parede, e eu podia sentir

_sentir_

_sentir_

Crescendo no meu ventre, tão profunda e pesadamente, uma angústia se acumulando, descendo por minhas costas e explodindo em meu sexo com tanta força que eu tive que gritar, sem me importar se alguém poderia ouvir. E eu nem precisava ver seu rosto para saber que ele estava me observando enquanto eu gozava sem parar.

- Oh, droga - seus quadris perderam o ritmo e então ele soltou um gemido grave, com os dedos enterrados na minha cintura.

_Ele vai deixar marcas,_ pensei, _espero que deixe._

Eu queria uma lembrança desta noite, e _desta_ Ginny, para melhor diferenciar a nova vida que eu estava tão determinada a construir.

Ele parou, apoiando-se em mim, com os lábios encostando gentilmente em meu pescoço.

- Minha pequena estranha, você acabou comigo.

Senti ele pulsar dentro de mim - eram tremores secundários de seu orgasmo - e eu quis que ele continuasse enterrado daquele jeito para sempre. Imaginei como seria nossa imagem para o resto da boate: um homem apertando uma mulher contra a parede, com um pedaço das pernas dela visível ao redor da cintura dele no meio da escuridão.

Sua grande mão acariciou minha perna do calcanhar até a cintura, e, então, com um pequeno gemido, ele se retirou, colocou meus pés no chão, deu um passo para trás e tirou a camisinha.

Meu Deus, eu nunca nem cheguei perto de fazer algo tão insano assim antes. Um sorriso tomou meu rosto por inteiro enquanto minhas pernas tremiam quase ao ponto de desabarem.

_não perca a cabeça, Ginny. Não perca a cabeça._

Foi perfeito. Tudo aquilo tinha sido perfeito, mas teria que terminar ali. _Faça tudo diferente de antes. Nada de nomes, nada de compromissos. Nada de arrependimentos._

Ajeitando meu vestido, fiquei na ponta dos pés para beijar seus lábios.

- Isso foi inacreditável.

Ele concordou, gemendo um pouco no meio do beijo.

- Foi sim. Será que podemos...?

- Eu vou descer - comecei a me afastar e dei um tchauzinho.

Ele me encarou, confuso.

- Você está...?

- Bem. Estou bem. Você está bem?

Ele assentiu, parecendo perplexo.

- Então... obrigada.

Com a adrenalina ainda correndo em minhas veias, eu me virei antes que ele pudesse responder e o deixei lá, com a calça aberta e os lábios torcidos num sorriso surpreso.

Minutos depois, encontrei Hermione e Luna, as duas prontas para irem embora. De braços dados, nós saímos da boate, e, só depois de entrarmos na limusine, quando eu estava silenciosamente revivendo cada segundo do que tinha acontecido com aquele homem poderoso e anônimo, me lembrei: tinha deixado minha calcinha no chão aos seus pés, além de um vídeo no qual eu dançava para ele no meio da multidão.

**N/A : bem, esse foi o primeiro capítulo dessa adaptação. Capítulo 1 já começou quente né? pois é, o livro é bem quente mesmo, mas é suuuper lindo, espero que gostem. deixem reviews :)**

**PS: tentarei postar o capítulo 2 ainda essa semana.**


	3. Capítulo 2

No sábado, minha vida estava perfeita: uma ótima carreira, um apartamento arrumado, várias mulheres disponíveis para brincar onde e quando eu quisesse. Domingo e segunda: uma completa merda. Eu não conseguia me concentrar e ficava assistindo aquele vídeo compulsivamente, além de ter a calcinha de uma estranha queimando um buraco no chão do meu quarto.

Ajeitando-me na cadeira, passei o polegar na tela, ligando o celular pela milésima vez no dia. O assunto na reunião do almoço tinha se desviado novamente, e tentei fingir interesse nas bobagens que surgiam, mas, assim que começaram a falar de futebol, eu simplesmente desisti.

De qualquer maneira, eu só conseguia pensar nela.

Olhei para o celular e chequei o botão de volume. Hesitei por um momento antes de apertar o _play_.

A tela estava escura, a imagem, tremida, mas eu não precisava ver todos os detalhes para saber o que viria a seguir. Mesmo sem som, eu conseguia lembrar da música pulsante e a maneira como seus quadris se moviam no ritmo enquanto a saia subia cada vez mais pelas coxas. As mulheres americanas não apreciam o valor de uma pele branca e macia, mas a minha estranha tinha a pele mais perfeita que eu já vi. Droga, eu a lamberia desde o calcanhar até a cintura se ela me desse a chance. E agora sei que estava dançando só para mim e sabia que eu estava observando.

E ela adorou.

Deus. Aquele vestidinho. O cabelo curtinho cor de fogo e aqueles enormes e inocentes olhos castanhos. Olhos que me deixavam com vontade de fazer coisas muito malvadas enquanto ela me observava.

E a bunda perfeita, e os seios também não eram nada mal.

- Você é um péssimo companheiro de almoço, Potter - Sirius esticou o braço e pegou uma batata frita do meu prato.

- Hum? - murmurei, com os olhos ainda abaixados, tomando cuidado para manter uma expressão neutra. - Vocês estão discutindo futebol. E eu morrendo de tédio. Estou sentado aqui praticamente morto.

Se tem uma coisa que aprendi nessa profissão é que você nunca, nunca mostra suas cartas, mesmo quando está segurando a pior mão possível. Ou um vídeo de uma garota dançando minutos antes de você ter transado com ela.

- Seja lá o que estiver olhando nesse celular, obviamente é muito melhor do que os Jets vão fazer neste ano. E você não está compartilhando.

Se ele soubesse.

- Estou dando uma olhado no mercado - eu disse, balançando um pouco a cabeça. Quase soltei um grunhido quando fechei o vídeo e guardei o celular no bolso do casaco. - Só coisa chata.

Sirius tomou o resto de sua bebida e riu.

- Eu te odeio por você mentir tão bem - se não fôssemos melhores amigos desde que abrimos uma das mais bem-sucedidas empresas de capital de risco há três anos, eu poderia até ter acreditado nele. - Acho que você está vendo pornografia no seu celular.

Eu o ignorei.

- Ei, Harry - Remus Lupin, nosso conselheiro sênior de tecnologia, se inclinou para o meu lado. - O que aconteceu com aquela mulher com quem você estava conversando no bar?

Normalmente, quando meus melhores amigos perguntam sobre alguma mulher que eu conheci, eu respondo, desinteressado, "Foi só uma rapidinha", ou apenas diria "Limusine". Mas, por alguma razão, desta vez eu balancei a cabeça e disse:

- Não aconteceu nada.

Outra rodada de bebidas chegou em nossa mesa e eu agradeci o garçom distraidamente, mesmo não tendo nem tocado no meu primeiro copo. Olhei ao redor do restaurante. Havia a típica multidão da hora do almoço: pessoas fazendo reuniões e senhoras almoçando.

Eu queria sumir dali.

Remus grunhiu, fechando o arquivo que estava olhando e guardando-o de volta em sua pasta. Levantou seu copo e o encostou na testa, estremecendo.

- Por acaso mais alguém vai pagar pelo fim de semana? Estou muito velho para essa porcaria.

Levei meu copo de uísque até os lábios e me arrependi imediatamente. Como uma bebida que eu tomava desde a adolescência poderia de repente me lembrar de uma mulher que vi apenas uma vez?

Olhei na direção de alguém limpando a garganta.

- Ei - Disse Sirius. Segui seu olhar até onde um homem estava cruzando o restaurante. - Aquele não é Ronald Ryan?

- Bom, quem diria - eu disse, enquanto a figura alta do meu velho amigo se movia entre as mesas.

- Você o conhece? - perguntou Remus.

- Sim, estudamos na mesma faculdade, moramos juntos durante três anos. Ele me ligou meses atrás pedindo para emprestar a casa de Marseille. Disse que iria pedir sua namorada em casamento lá. Nós também conversamos sobre o novo escritório da Ryan Media em Nova York.

Ficamos observando Ronald parar numa mesa do outro lado do restaurante, sorrindo como um idiota antes de beijar uma bela morena.

- Pelo visto, levá-la para a França funcionou - Sirius soltou uma risada.

Mas não foi a futura sra. Ronald Ryan quem chamou minha atenção. Foi a linda mulher ao seu lado, segurando uma bolsa. Cabelos cor de fogo, os mesmos lábios vermelhos que beijei na boate, os mesmos olhos castanhos.

Tentei ao máximo não sair correndo até aquela mesa. Ela sorriu para Ronald e ele disse algo que fez as duas rirem enquanto começavam a se retirar. Não pude fazer nada além de ficar olhando.

Acho que estava na hora de visitar meu velho amigo.

xxxxx

- Harry Potter.

Grandes portas de metal que separavam o escritório de recepção se abriram e O Cara Em Pessoa saiu de lá para me encontrar.

- Como vai você?

Eu me afastei das janelas que iam do chão ao teto com vista para a Quinta Avenida e cumprimentei Ronald.

- Estou ótimo - eu disse, olhando ao redor.

O espaço em si tinha ao menos dois andares no átrio, e o chão de mármore brilhava refletindo os raios de sol. Uma pequena sala de espera ficava ao lado, com sofás de couro e um enorme lustre pendurado no teto. Atrás da grande mesa da recepção, uma bela fonte tinha sido construída na parede, com água caindo em cascata sobre ladrilhos de ardósia. Alguns grupos de funcionários corriam dos elevadores para vários escritórios, lançando olhares nervosos para Ronald.

- Parece que você já está acomodado por aqui.

Ele fez um gesto para que eu o acompanhasse.

- Ainda estamos lentamente arrumando tudo. Afinal de contas, Nova York ainda é Nova York.

Segui-o até o seu escritório, uma sala com janelas panorâmicas e uma vista estonteante do Central Park.

- E como vai sua noiva? - perguntei, acenando para uma foto emoldurada em cima da mesa.- Aposto que ela gostou do mediterrâneo. Por qual outra razão ela teria aceitado casar com um bobão arrogante como você?

Ronald riu.

- Hermione é perfeita. Obrigado por nos emprestar a casa.

Dei de ombros:

- A casa fica vazia na maior parte do tempo. Fico contente por ter ajudado.

Fazendo um gesto para eu me sentar, Ronald se arrumou em sua cadeira, com as costas viradas para a parede de janelas.

- Faz tempos que não nos vemos. Como estão as coisas?

- Fantásticas.

- Fiquei sabendo - ele passou a mão no queixo, estudando minha expressão. - Eu adoraria que você viesse me visitar agora que mudamos para cá. Contei tudo sobre você para Hermione.

- Espero que isso seja exagero seu - de todos os meus amigos em Nova York, Ronald Ryan provavelmente era quem mais sabia sobre os podres do meu passado selvagem.

- Bom - ele concedeu - , contei apenas o suficiente para ela querer te conhecer.

- Sim, vamos nos encontrar algum dia - olhei para os edifícios na janela atrás dele, hesitando. Não era fácil decifrar o humor de Ronald nesse tipo de situação: isso era uma das razões de seu sucesso naquilo que fazia. - Mas admito que estou aqui para pedir um favor.

Ele se inclinou para frente e sorriu.

- Foi o que pensei.

Já trabalhei confortavelmente com as pessoas mais intimidadoras do mundo, mas Ronald Ryan sempre me fazia escolher cuidadosamente minhas palavras. Principalmente quando eu perguntava algo assim tão... delicado.

- Estou um pouco obcecado por uma mulher que conheci numa boate. Deixei que ela fosse embora sem pedir seu telefone e me arrependi muito. Mas, para minha sorte, eu a vi almoçando com você e sua adorável Hermione ontem à tarde.

Ele me encarou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Você está falando da Ginny?

- Ginny - eu disse, talvez um pouco triunfante demais.

- Ah, não - ele disse, imediatamente balançando a cabeça. - Sem chance, Harry.

- Como assim? - com Ronald eu não conseguia manter minha expressão de inocência por muito tempo. O cara me conhecia apenas pelos meus dias na faculdade. Provavelmente não é minha melhor representação de bom comportamento.

- A Hermione vai me comer vivo se souber que eu deixei você chegar perto da Ginny. De jeito nenhum.

Pressionei a mão em meu peito.

- Estou ofendido, meu caro. E se minhas intenções forem as melhores possíveis?

Ronald riu e se levantou para andar até a janela.

- A Ginny é... - ele hesitou. - Ela acabou de sair de um namoro muito ruim. E você é... - olhou para mim e ergueu uma sobrancelha. - Você não faz o tipo dela.

- Poxa, Ron. Não sou mais um adolescente tarado.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Certo, mas você está falando com o cara que presenciou quando você pegou três mulheres numa única noite, sem que nenhuma delas soubesse da outra.

Eu tive que rir.

- Você entendeu errado. Elas se tornaram muito íntimas no final da noite.

- Você está brincando?

- Apenas me dê o número de telefone dela. Considere como um agradecimento por eu emprestar a casa naquele vilarejo maravilhoso.

- Você é um grande filho da mãe.

- Acho que já ouvi algo assim antes - eu disse, ficando de pé. - A Ginny e eu... tivemos uma conversa muito interessante.

- Uma _conversa_. a _Ginny_ teve uma conversa com _você_. Por que será que estou cético quanto a isso?

- Sim, realmente foi uma conversa muito prazerosa. Ela é uma garota muito intrigante. Infelizmente, fomos interrompidos antes que eu pudesse pedir seu telefone.

- Certo.

- Que sorte a minha dar de cara com vocês no restaurante - ergui minhas sobrancelhas na expectativa de uma resposta.

- Sorte, é claro... - sorrindo, Ronald sentou-se novamente, olhando para mim. - Mas acho que você vai ter que procurar sua sorte em outro lugar. Já disse que não quero irritar a patroa. Não vou facilitar a sua vida assim de graça.

- Você sempre foi um cretino.

- Já ouvi isso também. Almoço na terça?

- Com certeza.

xxxxx

Fui embora do escritório de Ronald com a intenção de dar uma olhada nas novas dependências da empresa. Eles tomaram três andares do prédio e ouvi dizer que já tinham reformado a maior parte. O átrio espaçoso era de tirar o fôlego, mas a área dos escritórios também era luxuosa, com largos corredores, chão de pedra polida e muita luz natural entrando pelas janelas, paredes de vidro e claraboias. Cada escritório parecia ter sua própria sala de espera - nada igual à de Ronald, mas perfeitas para conversas que não requeriam a formalidade de uma sala de conferência.

Dito isso, a sala de conferência era realmente incrível: uma parede de janelas com vista para Manhattan, uma grande mesa de nogueira polida para ao menos trinta pessoas, além de tecnologia de última geração para apresentações.

- Nada mal, Ron - murmurei, voltando para o corredor e encarando uma grande fotografia de Timothy Hogan. - Até que você tem um ótimo gosto para arte, para um completo cretino.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Virei para encontrar uma Ginny completamente surpresa no meio do corredor. Não consegui evitar um sorriso no canto da boca; este realmente era o meu dia de sorte.

Ou... não, considerando sua expressão.

- Ginny! - eu disse. - Que surpresa agradável. Estou saindo de uma reunião. Aliás, meu nome é Harry. É um prazer finalmente associar um nome a um par de... - baixei os olhos e estudei seus peitos, depois o resto do corpo, num vestido preto apertado - Olhos.

Deus, ela era gostosa.

Quando olhei de volta em seu rosto, vi que seus olhos estavam arregalados. Honestamente, aquela mulher tinha os maiores olhos que eu já vi. Se fossem um pouco maiores, ela seria uma lêmure.

Ela agarrou meu braço e me puxou pelo corredor, com suas botas de couro estalando pelo chão de pedra polida.

- É ótimo te encontrar de novo tão rapidamente, Ginny.

- Como você me encontrou? - ela sussurrou.

- Foi um amigo de um amigo - fiz um gesto para que ela esquecesse isso e a encarei. Seus cabelos estavam penteados para o lado e presos com uma presilha vermelha que combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus lábios. Ela parecia ter saído diretamente de alguma fotografia dos anos sessenta. - Ginny é um nome muito bonito, sabe?

Ela estreitou os olhos.

- Eu deveria saber que você é um psicopata.

Eu ri.

- Não é bem assim.

Uma jovem mulher passou por nós e murmurou timidamente:

- Boa tarde, srta. Weasley.

_E agora temos o nome completo. Obrigado, estagiária aterrorizada._

- Ah, Ginny Weasley. Talvez devêssemos continuar esta conversa num local mais sossegado?

Ela olhou ao redor e baixou o tom de voz:

- Eu não vou transar com você no meu escritório, se é isso que está pensando.

Ela era fantástica.

- Na verdade, só vim para dar as boas-vindas do jeito certo. Acho que posso fazer isso aqui mesmo...

- Você tem dois minutos - ela disse, virando o corpo e andando para sua sala.

Passamos por vários corredores até finalmente chegarmos a outra pequena área de recepção com janelas com vista para a cidade. Um jovem sentado numa mesa circular olhou para nós enquanto passávamos.

- Estarei na minha sala, George - ela disse por cima do ombro. - Sem interrupções, por favor.

Com a porta fechada atrás de nós, ela se virou para me encarar.

- Dois minutos.

- Se me sentir pressionado, eu até _poderia_ fazer você gozar em dois minutos - dei um passo para frente e passei o polegar em seus quadris. - Mas acho que nós dois sabemos que você prefere que eu me demore um pouco.

- Dois minutos para você explicar por que está aqui - ela esclareceu com a voz falhando um pouco. - E como me encontrou.

- Bom - comecei -, conheci uma garota no sábado. Na verdade, transei com ela contra uma parede. E não consegui parar de pensar nela desde então. Ela era extraordinária. Linda, engraçada e muito sexy. Mas não me deu seu nome e foi embora sem me deixar nada. Exceto a sua calcinha. E isso dificilmente poderia ser considerado uma trilha de migalhas de pão - diminuí a distância entre nós, coloquei uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e passei a ponta do nariz ao lado de seu queixo. - E quando eu gozei hoje de manhã pensando em como ela era gostosa, eu ainda não sabia que nome gritar.

Limpando a garganta, Ginny me afastou e foi para trás de sua mesa.

- Isso não explica como você me encontrou - ela disse, com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho.

Eu a tinha visto sob as luzes da boate, com a cabeça jogada para trás e os olhos fechados, mas eu queria vê-la ao natural, com os raios de sol que invadiam através das janelas. Queria saber exatamente até onde aquele rubor se espalharia em seu corpo.

Parei de provocar um pouco. Esta Ginny era tão diferente daquela ex-moradora de Chicago que flertou comigo no bar.

- Acontece que eu vi você por acaso ontem enquanto almoçava com o Ron. Somos amigos faz tempo. Simplesmente somei dois mais dois e pensei que poderia encontrar você aqui.

- Você contou para o _Ronald_ sobre sábado? - ela disse rispidamente, e o rubor que eu estava admirando sumiu de repente.

- Deus, não. Juro para você, eu não quero morrer cedo. Apenas pedi seu telefone. Ele não quis dar.

Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco.

- Certo.

- Olha, foi uma coincidência encontrar você, e sei que é meio estranho eu aparecer por aqui, mas eu tinha que encontrar o Ron de qualquer maneira. Se você por acaso quiser sair para jantar... - coloquei meu cartão em sua mesa e me virei para ir embora.

- O vídeo - ela disse de repente. - O que você fez com o vídeo?

Eu me virei novamente e o desejo de provocar se tornou quase insuportável. Mas, quanto mais eu demorava a responder, mais ela parecia entrar em pânico.

Finalmente, ela disse:

- Por acaso, você colocou no YouTube, no PornTube, ou seja lá onde?

Explodi numa risada que não consegui segurar.

- O quê?

- Apenas diga que não fez isso.

- Deus, é claro que não! Admito que eu assisti aproximadamente umas setecentas mil vezes. Mas, não, eu nunca iria _compartilhar_ aquilo.

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos e começou a brincar com as unhas.

- Posso ver?

Tinha algo no tom de voz que ela usou. O que era? Curiosidade? Algo mais?

Dei a volta na mesa para ficar ao seu lado. Ela ainda estava tensa, mas se aproximou de mim. Tirei meu celular do bolso da jaqueta e mostrei o vídeo, segurando a tela em sua direção.

Com o volume ao máximo, a batida da música ecoava através do pequeno aparelho. Ela apareceu na tela, dançando com os braços acima da cabeça, e, assim como na primeira vez que a observei pessoalmente, senti um ereção iminente.

- Aqui, bem neste momento - eu disse em seu pescoço -, foi quando você se perguntou se eu teria notado seu vestido subindo pelas coxas. Não é? - pressionei meus quadris contra suas costas, para não deixar dúvidas do que ela provoca em mim.

Coloquei o celular em cima da mesa e pousei minha mão em sua cintura.

- E aqui - eu disse, apontando para a tela novamente. Ela pegou o celular e olhou mais de perto. - A maneira como você olhou para mim por cima do ombro, essa é minha parte preferida. O olhar em seu rosto, parece que você está dançando apenas para mim.

- Oh, Deus - ela sussurrou. Desejei que estivesse lembrando da sensação de ser observada por mim.

Então ela tomou minha mão e dirigiu-a lentamente até a barra do seu vestido, levantando-o até a cintura. Senti sua pele macia debaixo da palma da minha mão. Deslizei a mão até sua barriga, onde senti os músculos se contorcendo sob meu toque.

- Você estava _mesmo_ dançando para mim? - perguntei, precisando ouvir a resposta.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, empurrando minha mão mais para baixo. Deus, essa mulher era um emaranhado de contradições.

- O que mais você pensou lá na pista de dança? - perguntei - Pensou no meu rosto entre as suas pernas, pensou na minha boca?

Ela confirmou novamente, desta vez mordendo o lábio.

- Eu queria tocar você - eu disse, movendo minha mão para baixo da calcinha. - Desse jeito.

Seu corpo se contorceu e se curvou contra o meu, debruçando-se na mesa.

- Eu queria sentir o quanto você ficou molhada - eu disse, com a respiração ficando acelerada e a voz grave, quase rouca. - O quanto você ficou molhada sabendo que eu gozei hoje de manhã assistindo seu vídeo.

Meus dedos deslizaram mais para baixo.

Ela perdeu o fôlego.

- Você está assistindo? - perguntei, enfiando um único dedo. Ela confirmou e eu deslizei mais um, com meu polegar circulando em clitóris. - Você está tão molhada - eu disse, passando os dentes em seu ombro.

- Não... não podemos fazer isso aqui - ela disse.

Mesmo assim, ela empurrou seu corpo em minha mão. Enquanto mantinha o ritmo, eu podia senti-la enrijecer e começar a ofegar.

Com um sentimento de culpa, removi a mão e a virei para me encarar. Ela parecia praticamente drogada, com as pálpebras pesadas e os lábios separados.

- E infelizmente meus dois minutos acabaram.

Beijei seu rosto, o canto de sua boca e, quando ela fechou os olhos, beijei também cada uma das pálpebras. Então, tomei meu celular de sua mão e fui embora do escritório.

**N/A : voltei com mais um capítulo para vocês, vou tentar me adiantar o máximo possível nessa pausa do colégio por causa do carnaval. Estão gostando? Espero que sim ^^**

**Deixem reviews please :D**


	4. Capítulo 3

Um estranho me filmou dançando.

E depois, ele descobriu onde eu trabalho - pois aparentemente ele é amigo do meu _chefe_ -, e eu pedi para ver o vídeo.

Depois disso, eu o fiz colocar a mão dentro da minha _calcinha_ - de novo, só que desta vez foi no meu _escritório_ - e confirmei para nós dois o quanto a ideia de ele se tocando enquanto assistia o meu vídeo me deixava excitada.

- Ai, meu Deus.

- Essa é a décima vez que você disse isso nos últimos quinze minutos, Ginny. Venha aqui e me conte tudo. - meu assistente, George, apareceu na minha porta. - A não ser que seja tão escandaloso a ponto de eu precisar entrar e fechar a porta.

- Não é nada. É só que... - ajeitei as canetas na minha mesa e alinhei alguns papéis. - Não é nada.

Ele curvou os lábios num sorriso cético.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

- É sério. Isso é um nada gigantesco e lamentável.

George entrou na minha sala e desabou na cadeira em frente à minha mesa.

- Por acaso esse Nada aconteceu na comemoração de noivado da Hermione?

- Possivelmente.

- E foi um Nada do tipo masculino?

- Potencialmente.

- Esse Nada Masculino por acaso é aquele pedaço de mau caminho do Harry Potter que acabou de sair da sua sala?

- O quê? Não! - menti sem nem piscar. Eu até me daria os parabéns por causa dessa reação quase perfeita. George estava certo: eu era uma péssima mentirosa. Mas aparentemente a minha vergonha da Situação do Sexo em Público foi suficiente para despertar habilidades desconhecidas. - E como você sabe quem é o Harry Potter?

George estudava cuidadosamente os homens bonitões que circulavam por aí, mas, como tinha chegado a Nova York apenas uma semana antes de mim - ou seja, era um nova-iorquino de treze dias -, eu não achava que ele conseguiria trabalhar tão rápido assim.

- Mudando de assunto, deixa eu perguntar - ele começou -, qual foi a primeira coisa que você fez quando chegou e se instalou no seu apartamento?

- Encontrei a fonte mais próxima de vinho e _cupcakes_, é claro - eu disse. Obviamente.

Ele riu.

- Obviamente. Mas, como meu objetivo não é me tornar uma velha bêbada solteirona, o que _eu_ faço é checar as baladas. Onde estão os lugares divertidos para sair, dançar, festejar.

- E conhecer todos os homens - acrescentei.

Ele concordou com uma piscadela.

- _Todos_ os homens. Eu tento descobrir tudo que posso, e, fazendo isso, também descubro o Quem é Quem na cidade - ele se inclinou para frente e me deu um grande sorriso aberto. - E, nesta cidade, Harry Potter é um Quem.

- Um _quem_? Como assim?

Ele riu.

- Ele é figurinha fácil das colunas sociais, minha querida. Veio da velha Londres alguns anos atrás. Um mestre brilhante do capital de risco, sempre comendo alguma celebridade ou princesinha da sociedade. Um sabor diferente de namorada-troféu a cada semana. E essa coisa toda.

Ótimo. Consegui selecionar o mesmo tipo de homem galinha que gosta de aparecer, igual meu último namorado. Mas aqui, não apenas o Harry era um mulherengo conhecido, como era também um alto investidor de capital de risco, com quem eu certamente iria cruzar várias vezes no trabalho. E que tinha um vídeo onde eu dançava como uma stripper enquanto imaginava sua boca no meio das minhas pernas.

Gemi de novo.

- Ai, meu santo Deus.

- Calma. Você parece que vai desmaiar. Já almoçou?

- Não.

- Olha. Você está adiantada com o trabalho hoje. Temos apenas quatro contratos que precisam de atenção e, se aquilo que o Bill contou sobre você for verdade, aposto que você já fez centenas de revisões. Hermione ainda nem recebeu os móveis do escritório, a assistente dela ainda não apareceu em Nova York e o Ronald foi grosso com apenas três pessoas hoje. Claramente, não tem nada muito urgente aqui que precise da sua atenção. Temos tempo de sobra para você relaxar um pouco e comer alguma coisa.

Respirei fundo, sorrindo agradecida.

- Bill treinou você muito bem.

George foi contratado como assistente de Bill Ryan depois que eu recebi meu diploma de administração e saí dali por ter sido contratada por outra grande empresa. Quando Ronald me ligou para oferecer o cargo de diretora financeira na nova filial, Bill me enviou um e-mail dizendo que, se eu me juntasse ao escritório de Nova York, ele pediria ao Ronald que passasse o George para mim, já que ele estava morrendo de vontade de ser transferido.

George sorriu de volta e fez um pequeno gesto de agradecimento.

- Bill me contou que você era insubstituível e eu nem deveria tentar. Então tive que provar meu valor.

- Você é incrível.

- Ah, garota, eu sei - ele disse. - E considero parte da minha função como assistente ter certeza de que você sabe aonde ir para se divertir. Seja para _cupcakes_, vinho ou _outras coisas_.

Minha mente revisitou instantaneamente a imagem da boate no sábado, lotada de gente e vibrando com o volume da música, das vozes, dos pés batendo no chão. Mais uma vez, o rosto de Harry apareceu em meus pensamentos, com o som que fez ao gozar e todo seu tamanho na minha frente, pressionando-me contra a parede, erguendo meu corpo, entrando e saindo de mim.

Enterrei o rosto nas mãos. Agora que eu sabia quem ele era, e sabia que ele queria me ver de novo... Eu estava ferrada.

George se levantou, andou até meu lado da mesa e me ergueu pelo braço.

- Tá. Vai, coma alguma coisa. Vou arrumar os contratos da Agent Provocateur para você trabalhar com eles quando voltar. Respire, Ginny.

Com má vontade, fui até o armário e pequei minha bolsa. George estava certo. Com exceção da noite com as garotas e as noites em claro desfazendo as malas, passei todo meu tempo no escritório, tentando organizar meu trabalho. A maior parte dos três andares que alugamos no luxuoso edifício no centro da cidade ainda estava vazia, e, sem o resto do meu departamento ou a equipe de marketing, não podíamos ainda realizar nossa missão: criar as melhores campanhas de marketing do mundo.

Hermione permaneceu na Ryan Media depois que eu saí, administrando várias contas com Ronald. Mas foi seu brilhante trabalho com a conta da Papadakis que catapultou a empresa para um período de trabalho frenético, e logo ficou claro que seria necessário abrir uma filial em Nova York. Ronald, Bill e Albus passaram duas semanas na cidade para encontrar o espaço perfeito, e então tudo entrou nos trilhos: a Ryan Media Group teria outra casa no centro da cidade.

A Avenida Michigan, em Chicago, era movimentada, mas não chegava nem perto da Quinta Avenida em Manhattan. Eu me senti soterrada por uma infinita série de ruas, gigantescas massas de arquitetura e o interminável desfile de pessoas, trânsito e barulho. Buzinas soavam ao meu redor e, quanto mais parada eu ficava, mais os sons da cidade se tornavam ensurdecedores. Será que eu tinha virado à esquerda ou à direita para a achar o restaurante chinês que Ronald gostava? Como se chamava mesmo? Garden alguma coisa? Fiquei parada tentando me recompor, enquanto uma manada de homens e mulheres de negócios passava por mim como água fluindo ao redor de uma rocha perdida no meio de um rio.

Mas, assim que peguei meu celular para enviar uma mensagem para Hermione, vi uma figura familiar entrar por uma porta do outro lado da rua. Olhei para o pequeno letreiro acima: Hunan Garden.

xxxxx

O restaurante estava escuro, praticamente vazio e tinha um cheiro maravilhoso. Não conseguia lembrar a última vez que tinha comido qualquer coisa mais substancial que uma barra de granola. Fiquei com água na boca e, por um momento, até esqueci que deveria estar em alerta máximo.

Mudei para Nova York para ter um novo começo. Um novo começo significava colocar minha carreira em primeiro lugar e encontrar a _mim mesma_ - não cair em outro relacionamento conformista. E isso dizia tudo. Eu iria almoçar ali, mas apenas depois de falar para Harry que ele nunca deveria aparecer no meu local de trabalho daquela maneira. E dizer também que, quando coloquei a mão dele debaixo do meu vestido, foi apenas um acidente. Um completo lapso. Totalmente não intencional.

- Ginny?

Meu nome parecia um som erótico e suave no sotaque dele. Virei em direção à sua voz. Ele estava numa mesa no canto, olhando por cima de um cardápio em suas mãos. Ele o abaixou, claramente surpreso, mas então sorriu e me fez querer dar um tapa nele por me deixar tão inquieta. Sua beleza parecia ainda mais acentuada debaixo da pouca luz do restaurante. E parecia ainda mais perigosa.

Andei até sua mesa e ignorei a maneira como abriu espaço para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado. Seu cabelo estava curto nas laterais e mais comprido no topo. A franja caía em seus olhos quando ele se mexia e eu queria tocá-la para saber se era tão macia quanto parecia debaixo daquela luminária. Droga.

- Não estou aqui para almoçar com você - eu disse, endireitando os ombros. - Apenas queria esclarecer umas coisas.

Ele levantou a mão aberta.

- É claro.

Respirando fundo, eu disse:

- Com você na boate, eu tive a noite mais divertida de que posso me lembrar...

- Eu também.

Fiz um gesto para ele me deixar continuar.

- Mas eu me mudei para esta cidade para começar tudo de novo. Queria fazer algo maluco, e fiz, mas aquela não sou eu de verdade. Amo meu trabalho e meus colegas. Não posso ter você entrando no meu escritório para flertar comigo a toda hora. Não posso nunca agir daquele jeito no trabalho de novo - eu me aproximei e abaixei o tom de voz: - E não posso acreditar que você guardou aquele vídeo.

Ele teve a presença de espírito para ao menos se mostrar arrependido.

- Desculpe. Eu realmente tinha a intenção de apagar - apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ele disse: Acontece que não consigo parar de assistir. Olhar o vídeo é melhor do que uma maldita dose de uísque para acalmar meus nervos. É melhor do que o filme pornô mais sujo.

Uma vibração se espalhou pela minha barriga até o meio das minhas pernas.

- E suspeito que você goste de saber disso. Também suspeito que a flor selvagem que eu conheci na boate é uma parte muito maior da Ginny Weasley do que você gostaria de admitir.

- Ela não é - balancei a cabeça - E não posso continuar com isso.

- _Isso _- ele disse -, é simplesmente um almoço. Junte-se a mim.

Não saí do lugar.

- Vamos lá - ele suspirou. - Você transa comigo no sábado, você coloca minha mão debaixo das suas roupas alguns minutos atrás, e agora você não me acompanha no almoço. Você sempre se esforça assim para parecer tão confusa?

- Harry.

- Ginny.

Hesitei por um longo momento antes de sentar ao lado dele, e senti o calor irradiante de seu longo e sólido corpo próximo ao meu.

- Você está linda - ele disse.

Olhei para o vestido preto simples que eu usava. Minhas pernas apareciam logo depois da barra, um pouco acima dos joelhos. Ele correu o dedo desde o meu ombro até o pulso, provocando calafrios em minha pele.

- Não vou mais aparecer no seu escritório daquele jeito - ele disse, com a voz tão baixa que precisei me inclinar para conseguir ouvir. - Mas quero te encontrar de novo.

Balancei a cabeça, observando seus longos dedos em minha pele.

- Acho que isso não seria uma boa ideia.

Quando o garçom parou em nossa mesa, os dedos de Harry se demoraram em minha mão e, quando eu não consegui pensar em nada para pedir, ele escolheu para nós dois.

- Espero que você goste de camarão - ele disse, sorrindo.

- Gosto - sua mão pousada na minha, sua perna tão próxima que encostava em minha coxa, e o que eu estava pensando? Não queria ficar constantemente distraída por uma força da natureza como o Harry, mas não conseguia escapar de sua órbita. - Desculpa, estou um pouco distraída.

Sua outra mão cruzou seu corpo debaixo da mesa. Senti um leve raspar de seus dedos em minha coxa.

- Distraída por minha causa? Ou é o trabalho?

- No momento, por sua causa. Mas eu _deveria_ estar distraída por causa do trabalho.

- Você vai ter bastante tempo para isso. Aposto que foi seu assistente quem mandou você comer alguma coisa.

Eu me ajeitei na cadeira para olhar em seu rosto.

- Andou espionando?

- Não precisei. Ele parece esforçado, e você parece uma pessoa que raramente se lembra de almoçar - seus dedos empurraram a barra da minha saia cada vez mais para cima, quase até a cintura. - Posso fazer isso? - seu sotaque fez o final da frase ser quase sussurrado.

Podia fazer o que quisesse, mas meu coração batia com uma mistura de excitação e ansiedade. Mais uma vez, eu estava deixando-o roubar toda minha razão e escondê-la num canto escuro onde eu não conseguia mais encontrá-la.

- Estamos num restaurante.

- Sei disso - ele puxou a renda ensopada da minha calcinha e deslizou um dedo por cima do meu clitóris, mergulhando em minha umidade. - Meu Deus, Ginny. Eu adoraria deitar seu corpo nesta mesa e comer _você_ de almoço.

Por um breve momento, minha pele se incendiou.

- Você não pode dizer essas coisas.

- Por quê? Estamos sozinhos no restaurante, com exceção daquele velho no outro canto, do garçom e do cozinheiro nos fundos. Ninguém pode me ouvir.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Não posso dizer essas coisas por causa do que você sente quando escuta? - ele perguntou.

Confirmei balançando a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa depois que ele entrou com dois dedos dentro de mim.

- Temos talvez dez minutos antes da comida chegar. Será que consigo fazer você gozar assim tão rápido?

Não era como se ele já não estivesse com dois dedos em mim, mas por alguma razão, quando falou dessa maneira, fiquei completamente consciente de onde estávamos. Era um tormento: saber o que eu deveria fazer num restaurante silencioso - tomar meu chá, comer o almoço - e o desejo de fazer algo completamente diferente da minha pessoa: deixar aquele homem me tocar quando qualquer um poderia passar e nos ver.

Era a mesma fantasia louca da boate acontecendo novamente: o potencial de ser flagrada com esse lindo estranho e conseguir me safar.

Ele começou a mover o polegar em pequenos círculos, mas manteve os dedos parados bem no fundo. Seu braço mal se movia acima da mesa, mas embaixo, onde a toalha encostava em nossas cinturas, uma explosão se anunciava.

Observei seu braço, vi sua camisa aparecendo debaixo do terno e pude sentir seu olhar em meu rosto, assistindo cada respiração que eu soltava, cada suspiro e cada mordida que eu dava em meu lábio, tentando impedir os sons dos meus gemidos. Seu toque confiante e firme concentrou uma dor gostosa entre minhas pernas e eu me pressionei contra ele, querendo mais e mais forte. Ao longe, um prato caiu no chão, mas o som do meu nome sussurrado por Harry eclipsou imediatamente qualquer outra coisa.

Nosso garçom surgiu vindo da cozinha e começou a andar em nossa direção.

- Olhe para você - Harry disse, beijando meu pescoço logo abaixo da orelha. Sua respiração aquecia minha pele e fiquei dividida entre me concentrar em seu toque e a aflição que senti por causa do homem que se aproximava. A combinação do prazer e do medo quase me despedaçou por inteira.

Como se tivesse sentido isso, Harry murmurou:

- Ninguém aqui sabe que você está prestes a gozar na minha mão.

Achei que ele iria parar e colocar a mão em cima da mesa, mas simplesmente congelou o polegar no lugar quando o garçom chegou. Ele encheu seu copo d'água - o gelo tilintou no vidro e uma gota de condenação deslizou até a toalha da mesa, onde se espalhou e cresceu enquanto mais gotas desciam. Era como se o copo estivesse derretendo junto comigo. Por cima da mesa, parecia apenas que Harry estava com a mão em minha perna. Ele então deslizou uma vez o polegar em meu clitóris, e eu ofeguei.

- A comida deve sair num minuto - disse o garçom, com um pequeno sorriso.

Harry pressionou o polegar fortemente e eu apertei os dentes para não soltar um grito. Ele sorriu para o garçom.

- Obrigado.

- Você gosta assim? - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, roçando a palma da mão enquanto enfiava um terceiro dedo. Com isso, ele me abriu até o delicioso limite de dor e eu me senti indecente, como se estivesse fazendo algo irrevogavelmente depravado. Ele continuou me observando, enquanto eu pedia por muito mais.

- Oh, merda, Ginny. Você gosta, não é?

Minhas unhas afundaram no couro do assento e Harry arriscou ser notado quando começou a estocar com os dedos, fazendo seus ombros se mexerem. Minha cabeça caiu para trás e soltei o menor gemido que consegui, completamente desproporcional ao orgasmo que se espalhou por meu corpo.

- Oh, Deus - continuei gemendo enquanto ele prolongou o prazer empurrando o dedo ainda mais fundo. Virei para pressionar meu rosto em seu ombro, onde abafei um grito.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade, beijou minha testa e retirou os dedos. Levantando a mão, pressionou os dedos em sua boca uma vez, brevemente, antes de limpá-los com um guardanapo.

Então, lambeu os lábios, olhando para mim.

- Sua língua tem um sabor muito doce, mas acabei de descobrir um sabor ainda melhor - ele se inclinou e me beijou profundamente. - Da próxima vez, eu vou estar dentro de você.

Sim, por favor.

_Deus, quem era essa mulher possuindo meu cérebro?_ Mas eu queria também. Mesmo após o que ele tinha acabado de fazer, eu queria montar nele e recebê-lo por inteiro dentro de mim.

Antes que essa linha de pensamento me trouxesse ainda mais problemas, meu celular tocou dentro da minha bolsa. Era uma mensagem de Ronald.

**Já voltei da reunião. Vamos nos encontrar às 14h.**

O relógio na tela dizia que já era 13h45.

- Preciso ir.

- Estamos estabelecendo um padrão desse jeito, Ginny. Você goza e vai embora.

Respondi com um mistura de sorriso e estremecimento. Quando o garçom voltou com a comida, entreguei um nota de vinte e pedi para embrulhar para viagem.

- Gostaria de ter seu telefone - Harry disse, colocando a nota de volta na minha bolsa.

- Absolutamente não - respondi rindo.

Não sei como aquilo aconteceu. Certo, isso era mentira, eu sabia exatamente como aconteceu - ele começou sussurrando com aquele sotaque irresistível e depois usou os dedos em mim -, mas eu não seria boba de me envolver com Harry. Primeiro, ele era um mulherengo, e de jeito nenhum eu entraria nessa de novo. Segundo, o meu trabalho. Eu tinha que colocar minha carreira como prioridade.

- Alguma hora eu vou conseguir com o Ron, sabe? Nós temos muita história jun tos.

- O Ronald não vai dar meu telefone sem minha permissão. Poucas pessoas querem quebrar a cara do meu ex-namorado mais do que eu, mais o Ronald é um deles - beijei Harry no queixo, senti aquela barba mal feita e me levantei. - Obrigada pelo aperitivo. E apague o vídeo.

- Posso considerar fazer isso se você sair comigo de novo - ele disse, com os olhos brilhando.

Fui embora e voltei para a Quinta Avenida, tentando esconder um sorriso.

**N/A: VOLTEI :D - bem, espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo. Explicando: existe um livro antes desse, chamado Cretino Irresistível, que no caso os protagonistas seriam o Ronald e a Hermione, mas a Ginny também aparece nele. Bill é ex-patrão da Ginny, assim como o Ronald é ex-patrão da Hermione. Eu decidi pôr o pai do Ronald e do Bill como Albus porque realmente são personalidades iguais. Existe outro bem menor também nomeado de Cretina irresistível que é ainda Ronald e Hermione, só que ele é usado para apresentar os protagonistas do próximo, no caso, esse. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar por Review :D**

**Beijão, Raissa.**


	5. Capítulo 4

Três dias depois de dar a ela um orgasmo como almoço, eu não estava nem um pouco menos obcecado.

- Então, quem você vai trazer hoje à noite? - Sirius perguntou distraidamente, com os olhos grudados no jornal.

A viagem de volta para o escritório depois de passarmos no alfaiate foi silenciosa até então, com exceção do barulho do motor e ocasionais buzinas no trânsito. Continuei lendo os arquivos que tinha trazido comigo - fotografias de uma nova exposição no Queens - quando respondi:

- Na verdade, eu vou sozinho.

Ele olhou para mim.

- Você não tem ninguém para te acompanhar?

- Não - olhei de volta a tempo de ver suas sobrancelhas se erguerem com a surpresa - O que foi?

- Desde quando nos conhecemos, Harry?

- Seis anos, acho.

- E, nesse tempo todo, você alguma vez já participou de algum evento social sem ter uma garota ao seu lado?

- Realmente não me lembro.

- Talvez você possa checar as colunas sociais. Tenho certeza de que pode descobrir por lá - ele concluiu, sarcástico.

- Muito engraçado.

- É estranho, só isso. É nosso maior evento do ano e você não vai levar ninguém.

- Isso realmente importa?

Ele riu.

- Você está falando sério? "Quem Harry Potter vai levar na festa" é a primeira coisa que as pessoas perguntam quando temos um evento desses.

- Eu acho engraçado quando você me descreve como um lobo mau que persegue a mulherada, enquanto você é um grande modelo de virtude e honra.

- Ah, eu nunca falei nada sobre ser um modelo... - ele disse por cima do jornal - Estou apenas sugerindo que as pessoas vão se perguntar se você vai levar alguém, só isso.

Voltei a olhar meus arquivos enquanto considerava o que ele falou. Na verdade, não tinha chamado ninguém para o evento de arrecadação de fundos. Não tinha chamado ninguém porque não estava interessado em sair com ninguém.

O que era mesmo estranho. Talvez Sirius estivesse certo. Desde que tinha conhecido Ginny, as outras mulheres pareciam previsíveis e domesticadas demais.

**xxx-xxx**

Sirius também estava certo quando disse que o Baile Anual de Caridade Potter & Black era nosso maior evento no verão. Acontecia sempre no Museu de Arte Moderna e todas as pessoas importantes de Nova York apareciam por lá. Com o baile, o jantar e o leilão, nós conseguimos arrecadar todos os anos centenas de milhares de dólares para uma fundação pediátrica contra o câncer.

O céu acinzentado da tarde havia clareado, mas o cheiro de temporal ainda pairava no ar quando meu carro alcançou os bloqueios em frente ao museu. Um manobrista abriu minha porta e saí do carro, ajeitando meu terno antes de continuar. Ouvi meu nome ser chamado em várias direções e câmeras começaram a disparar como uma pequena tempestade de raios na área de imprensa.

- Harry, onde está sua acompanhante?

- Harry, uma foto rápida aqui!

- Os rumores da doação para o Smithsonian são verdadeiros?

Sorri e posei para os fotógrafos, acenando até entrar no museu. Senti como se estivesse no piloto automático e fiquei aliviado por ter mantido a imprensa do lado de fora. Eu simplesmente não tinha energia para aquilo.

Os convidados eram acompanhados através do museu até o jardim do lado de fora, onde a maior parte da festa aconteceria. Multidões de pessoas bem-vestidas perambulavam com seus drinques na mão, discutindo dinheiro, suas próprias vidas e as fofocas da semana. Uma série de tendas brancas foram erguidas, cada qual iluminada por um conjunto de luzes coloridas. Uma orquestra ficava numa ponta do jardim e uma cabine de DJ estava a postos na outra ponta.

O ar estava pesado e úmido - a noite parecia se agarrar á minha pele de um jeito quase desconfortável. Caminhei até uma linha de grandes mesas brancas repletas de cristal. Quando peguei uma taça de champanhe, senti alguém se aproximar de mim.

- Perfeito como sempre, Harry. Você realmente conseguiu se superar.

Pisquei ao ver Ronald ao meu lado.

- Está quente demais aqui, isso sim - eu disse, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça em direção aos drinques que ele segurava em cada mão. - Veio com a Hermione, eu presumo.

- E você veio com...?

- Vim sozinho hoje. Sabe como é, estou ocupado cumprindo o papel de anfitrião.

Ronald riu e tomou um gole de champanhe. Ele não disse nada, mas foi impossível não notar a maneira como seus olhos se focaram em algo atrás do meu ombro.

Eu me virei bem a tempo de ver Hermione e Ginny voltando do banheiro. Ginny estava incrível, com um vestido verde-claro cravejado de cristais que desciam dos ombros até a saia. Saltos prateados davam as caras abaixo da barra do vestido.

Levei um instante até conseguir dizer alguma coisa.

- Ela veio acompanhada, Harry.

Virei para Ronald com o queixo caído e olhei ao redor, tentando encontrar o acompanhante.

- É mesmo? Com quem?

- Eu.

- Como é? Sem chance.

- Deus, estou brincando. Olhe para você mesmo - ele passou a mão no queixo e acenou casualmente para alguém do outro lado do salão. Eu legitimamente queria dar uma porrada nele.

- Harry - ele disse, agora com a voz grave e séria - Ginny é a melhor amiga de Hermione e um membro importante da minha equipe. Confio em sua intuição para os negócios mais do que em qualquer pessoa, mas seu histórico com as mulheres não é exatamente impecável. Sei que sou a última pessoa que pode dar conselhos, mas aqui vai: não faça nenhuma idiotice.

- Calma. Não é como se eu estivesse querendo arrastar a moça pra uma rapidinha num closet ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Não seria a primeira vez - ele disse, com um sorriso, enquanto terminava o champanhe.

- Nem para você, meu amigo - eu respondi.

Ronald pareceu quase aliviado quando o deixei lá, e por um breve momento, eu quase me senti culpado por ter mentido. A verdade era que, embora eu _quisesse_ arrastá-la para o closet mais próximo, eu também queria um momento apenas para observá-la.

Atravessei o jardim, cumprimentei algumas pessoas e agradeci outras por suas doações, mantendo Ginny em minha visão periférica o tempo todo. Parei ao lado da grande escultura de Lachaise e fiquei observando à distância, cativado por sua beleza naquela noite.

Ginny usava um vestido longo e justo, acentuando perfeitamente a silhueta e enfatizando algumas de minhas curvas favoritas.

Lembrei de sua imagem na boate, selvagem naquele vestido curto demais e nos saltos altos demais, e comparei com a sofisticada mulher que agora estava diante de mim. Percebi que o que fizemos naquela noite não era algo comum para ela. Mas acho que, até aquele momento, eu não tinha entendido exatamente o _quanto_ aquilo não fazia parte de sua personalidade. Ela parecia equilibrada e delicada... embora, ainda assim, houvesse algo mais, um tipo de atrevimento que se escondia debaixo daquele exterior altivo.

Meus olhos tracejaram a linha que descia de seu pescoço até os seios, e imaginei o que ela estaria usando debaixo do vestido. Tentei pensar o que libertou aquela mulher que transou comigo num canto de uma boate cheia de gente.

Eu tinha certeza de que Ronald não estava de brincadeira quando sugeriu que eu ficasse longe de Ginny. Ou que sua noiva iria comê-lo vivo - e a mim também - se descobrisse nosso caso. Ronald estava obviamente ciente de que eu tinha um interesse pela Ginny mais do que casual, mas nós éramos muito amigos e, apesar de seus protestos, ele nunca interferiria se isso fosse o desejo de Ginny.

Mas Hermione... era uma questão completamente diferente. Ela parecia muito esperta, seu olhar parecia muito observador. Eu conhecia pouco a futura sra. Ryan, mas sabia muito bem que, se Ronald tinha encontrado sua cara-metade, eu não deveria cutucar essa onça com vara curta.

E, apesar disso tudo, eu estava gostando bastante desse joguinho que eu e Ginny estávamos jogando.

**xxx-xxx**

Quando a orquestra começou a tocar uma música lenta, fiquei olhando algumas pessoas saírem de suas mesas para se aventurar na pista de dança. Andei ao redor do jardim, fiquei atrás de Ginny e toquei-a em seu ombro nu.

Ela se virou e seu sorriso minguou quando me viu.

- Bom, oi para você também - eu disse.

Ginny tomou um longo gole de seu champanhe antes de responder.

- Como vai você nesta noite, sr. Potter?

Sr. Potter? Eu tive que sorrir.

- Então você fez uma pesquisa básica sobre mim, não é? Devo ter causado uma impressão e tanto.

Ela retribuiu com um sorriso educado.

- Uma rápida busca no Google pode revelar muitas coisas interessantes para uma garota.

- Você nunca ouviu falar que a internet está cheia de rumores e falsidades? - eu me aproximei e passei os nós dos dedos ao longo de seu braço. A pele estava macia e suave, e notei a maneira como ela se arrepiou. - A propósito, você está linda hoje.

Ela encontrou meu olhar e tentou decifrar minha expressão. Apesar de se afastar um pouco, murmurou:

- Você também não está nada mal.

Fingi estar surpreso.

- Você acabou de me elogiar?

- Talvez.

- Seria um desperdício para nós dois termos caprichado no visual e não dançarmos ao menos uma vez. Você não concorda? - Ginny olhou ao redor do jardim e eu acrescentei: - Apenas uma dança, flor.

Ela tomou o resto do champanhe e colocou a taça na bandeja de um garçom que passou por nós.

- Apenas uma dança.

Pousei minha mão em suas costas e a conduzi até um canto escuro da pista de dança.

- Gostei do nosso almoço naquele dia - eu disse, tomando-a em meus braços - Talvez possamos repetir. Quem sabe com um cardápio diferente.

Ela sorriu com o canto da boca e olhou por cima do meu ombro.

Puxei seu corpo para mais perto, provocando aquele levantar de sobrancelha que eu estava começando a gostar tanto.

- Então, o que está achando de Nova York?

- Diferente - ela disse - Muita gente. Muito barulho - ela inclinou a cabeça e finalmente olhou para mim - E os homens são um pouco atrevidos demais.

Eu ri.

- Você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim.

- Acho que depende do homem.

- E quanto a _este_ homem?

Ela desviou os olhos e sorriu com educação novamente. Percebi que Ginny era uma mulher acostumada a ser observada em público.

- Olha, estou lisonjeada por sua atenção. Mas por que você está tão interessado em mim? Será que não podemos apenas admitir que tivemos uma noite divertida e deixar as coisas como estão?

- Eu gosto de você - eu disse, dando de ombros. - Gosto muito quando você mostra seu lado pervertido.

Ela riu.

- Meu lado pervertido? Essa eu nunca ouvi antes.

- Bom, é uma pena. Agora conte para mim, o que você pensa quando fantasia? Você pensa sobre sexo gentil e doce?

Ela me lançou um olhar de desafio.

- Às vezes, sim.

- Mas também pensa em ser tocada no meio de um restaurante sem ninguém perceber? - eu me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido: - Ou em dar numa boate?

Senti quando ela engoliu em seco e sua respiração ficou trêmula, quando ela se endireitou e colocou uma distância socialmente aceitável entre nós.

- Às vezes, é claro. Quem não tem esse tipo de fantasia?

- Muitas pessoas não têm. E ainda mais pessoas não realizam.

- Por que você está tão obcecado com isso? Tenho certeza que poderia mirar esse sorriso para qualquer mulher e levá-la para alguma sala vazia neste museu.

- Porque, infelizmente, eu não quero nenhuma outra mulher. Você se tornou um grande mistério para mim. Como pode esconder um paradoxo tão grande por trás desses olhos castanhos? Quem era aquela mulher que transou comigo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas?

- Talvez eu apenas quisesse sentir como era fazer algo tão maluco quanto aquilo.

- E foi incrível, não é?

Ela não hesitou quando olhou para mim:

- Sim. Mas veja só - ela disse, dando outro passo para trás. Meus braços caíram para o lado. - Não estou interessada em ser o brinquedinho de ninguém agora.

- Na verdade, sou eu quem quer ser o seu brinquedinho.

Balançando a cabeça, ela tentou esconder o sorriso e depois voltou a olhar para mim.

- Pare de ser charmoso assim.

- Venha me encontrar no andar de cima.

- O quê? Não.

- No salão vazio ao lado dos banheiros. É só subir as escadas e virar à direita - eu me aproximei e beijei seu rosto como se estivesse agradecendo pela dança.

Comecei a me afastar justamente quando a música parou e foi anunciado que o jantar seria servido no lado de dentro, seguido imediatamente pelo leilão. Fiquei imaginando se ela me encontraria. Se arriscaria deixar seus amigos e sumir sem dar explicação. Se sentia a mesma adrenalina que eu.

O som das conversas aumentou quando saí do ar úmido da noite e entrei no ar condicionado do museu. Subi a larga escadaria e serpenteei pelo corredor até o salão vazio e escuro. As vozes foram sumindo enquanto eu fechava a porta atrás de mim, deixando apenas uma fresta aberta.

Esperei lá dentro por um momento, ouvindo os sons abafados da festa que continuava no andar de baixo, prestando atenção para ter certeza que estava sozinho no salão escuro.

Ocasionalmente alguém andava pelo corredor acarpetado e entrava no salão vazio para fazer breves telefonemas ou procurar pelos banheiros. Parecia que cada som que eu fazia ecoava pelo corredor, meus sapatos batiam no chão de madeira enquanto eu vasculhava o local. O salão era longo, mas não muito largo, e a cidade brilhava do outro lado das janelas. Ao longo de uma parede, ficava uma mesa retangular parcialmente coberta por uma tela ornamentada. Fora isso, o salão estava completamente vazio. Andei até a mesa e me encostei nela, atrás da tela e fora do alcance de qualquer vista. Então, esperei.

Mais de quinze minutos depois que a deixei - e depois de quase desistir de esperar - a fresta na porta se expandiu e um facho de luz se estendeu pelo chão. Observei a figura de seu corpo através da tela, iluminada pela luz que vinha do corredor. Eu sabia que na escuridão eu permanecia invisível para ela e aproveitei a oportunidade para observá-la procurar ao redor. Eu podia imaginar a pulsação em sua garganta batendo com nervosismo e excitação. Saindo de trás da tela, finalmente permiti que ela me visse, como uma silhueta marcada pelas luzes da cidade.

Ela cruzou o salão com os olhos colados nos meus enquanto lentamente diminuía a distância entre nós. Estava difícil decifrar sua expressão no meio da escuridão, então esperei que ela falasse algo, me mandasse para o inferno ou pedisse para transar com ela de novo. Mas não disse nada. Apenas parou a centímetros de mim, hesitando por um momento antes de agarrar meu casaco e me puxar para perto.

Seus lábios estavam quentes e insistentes, e tinham sabor de champanhe. Imaginei-a tomando uma taça inteira de uma só vez, tentando encontrar a coragem para subir até aqui. Esse pensamento me fez gemer e fechar os olhos enquanto ela abria a boca para mim, com a cabeça inclinada para trás e a língua pressionada contra a minha. Toquei um seio com um mão e agarrei fortemente sua cintura com a outra.

- Tire isso - ela disse, com as mãos mexendo na minha gravata e os dedos nos botões da camisa.

Conduzi a nós dois andando de costas e abri o zíper de seu vestido, que deslizou de seu corpo e se derramou em seu pés no chão. Ela estava completamente nua debaixo do vestido.

- Você estava assim o tempo todo? - perguntei, tomando um mamilo em minha boca e olhando para cima, para os seus olhos.

Ela confirmou com um gesto de cabeça, os lábios separados enquanto passava as mãos em meus cabelos, sussurrando palavras como _mais_ e _use os dentes_ e_ por favor_. Eu a guiei até a mesa, segurando-a por trás dos joelhos para empurrá-la em direção à borda.

Meus dedos percorreram suas costelas e chegaram em sua barriga. Olhei em seus olhos, erguendo um sobrancelha enquanto passava minhas mãos nos saltos de seus sapatos.

- Vamos deixar estes no lugar - eu disse, olhando para seu corpo nu. Ela era perfeita: pele macia, seios maravilhosos, mamilos rosados.

Inclinei seu corpo e percorri com a língua um caminho descendo por seu pescoço até os seios, pressionando meu polegar numa marca que eu aparentemente deixei nela no sábado.

- Aposto que você olhou para essa marca todos os dias - eu disse, admirando meu trabalho e pressionando um pouco mais forte.

- Você está falando demais - ela disse, abrindo minha camisa - Você está vestido demais.

Raspei meus dentes em seu mamilo, chupei e assoprei.

- Me toque - eu disse, pressionando sua mão em minha ereção.

Ela apertou e eu mergulhei o rosto em seu ombro.

As mãos dela tremiam enquanto desabotoavam minha calça, abaixando-a imediatamente. Ela se inclinou na mesa, esticando o corpo e deixando que as sombras delineassem as curvas de seu peito.

- Harry - ela sussurrou, cheia de desejo nos olhos.

- Sim? - eu estava distraído por seu pescoço, pelos seios e pela mão que envolvia minha ereção.

- Você tem uma câmera?

Como ela fazia isso? Como alguém tão comportada, tão naturalmente refinada, podia se soltar completamente daquela maneira? Enfiei a mão em meu casaco - que ainda estava pendurado em meu ombro - e puxei meu celular, segurando-o na frente de seu rosto.

- Essa aqui serve?

- Tire fotos de nós.

Pisquei desconcertado. Então pisquei de novo. Será que ela estava brincando?

- Uau. Com certeza.

- Sem mostrar o rosto.

- É claro.

Um instante de silêncio se passou enquanto nós dois considerávamos o que eu poderia fazer com aquele celular na mão. Ela queria fotos daquilo que estávamos fazendo. Adorei saber que ela se excitava com isso tanto quanto eu. Eu percebia em sua pulsação acelerada e em seu olhar lascivo.

- E ninguém nunca poderá ver - ela disse.

Eu sorri.

- Não gosto da ideia de compartilhar qualquer parte de você. É claro que ninguém poderá ver.

Ela se inclinou para trás e eu levantei o celular, mirando nela. A primeira foto foi de seu ombro. A segunda foi de sua mão em cima do seio, com o mamilo preso no meio dos dedos. Um gemido suave escapou de seus lábios enquanto eu acariciava sua coxa até chegar no meio das pernas.

Ouvimos vozes ecoando no corredor, que nos arrancaram daquela fantasia e nos trouxeram para a realidade de que precisaríamos eventualmente voltar lá para baixo. Coloquei uma camisinha e passei o polegar em seus lábios, deslizando para dentro de sua boca.

Ela respondeu sem palavras, envolvendo minha cintura com suas pernas e tentando me puxar para mais perto. Observei a mim mesmo deslizando para dentro dela exatamente no momento em que a porta do salão começou a se abrir.

Assim como antes, o brilho do corredor invadiu o salão, atravessando a tela e pintando seu corpo com uma faixa de luz. Ela parou de respirar, mas não interrompi meus movimentos; ao invés disso, levantei seu queixo e fiz um gesto para fazer silêncio enquanto eu entrava nela novamente. Um calor subiu do meu pau até minhas costas com a sensação de ser envolvido por ela.

Ela fechou os olhos com força e eu agarrei sua cintura para me apoiar, enfiando com vigor, empurrando-a ainda mais contra a mesa. O brilho que vinha da cidade foi suficiente para eu capturar uma foto escura e sensual da minha mão na sua pele. Passos cruzaram o salão em direção à janela, e suas pernas me apertaram como se quisessem impedir que eu fugisse.

Olhei seus mamilos se enrijecerem e seus lábios se abrirem em excitação. _não se preocupe_, pensei sorrindo. _Não vou parar._

Meus movimentos eram curtos e eu agarrei um seio, apertando o mamilo.

- Eles estão logo ali - sussurrei, inclinando meu corpo para beijar seu pescoço e sentir o ritmo selvagem de sua pulsação debaixo dos meus lábios. - Eles poderiam nos ver se quisessem.

Ela ofegou e eu apertei novamente, mais forte desta vez.

- Não vou tirar. Apenas quero enfiar cada vez mais fundo, sem parar.

- Mais forte - Ela suplicou no meio de um suspiro.

- No seio ou aqui em baixo?

- Nos dois.

Praguejei na pele de seu pescoço.

- Você é uma depravada, sabia disso?

Sua boca se abriu num grito silencioso quando aumentei a velocidade, desejando ir ainda mais fundo. Senti sua barriga tensionar contra mim e sua cintura pressionar de volta com mais insistência. Merda, ela era quente e lisinha, e, se ela não gozasse logo, eu não aguentaria muito mais. Felizmente, com um gemido, ela enterrou as unhas dolorosamente no meu ombro, com seu corpo enrijecendo enquanto se derramava em mim. Senti a cabeça leve, uma euforia, como se algo dentro de mim estivesse prestes a explodir.

O som de passos voltou, e então parou logo atrás da tela. Senti meu orgasmo se acumular, quente e forte o bastante para me fazer ver estrelas. Minha vista se escureceu quando enfiei um última vez, com a cabeça enterrada em seu pescoço, perdido para qualquer outra sensação enquanto gozava profundamente dentro dela.

E então veio o silêncio, no momento em que nós dois tentávamos conter nossa respiração acelerada e não ousávamos nos mover.

Fiquei vagamente ciente de um som de respiração do outro lado da tela, como se alguém estivesse ali esperando. Escutando. Virei a cabeça e vi os olhos arregalados de Ginny, com os dentes enterrados no lábio inferior. Alguns instantes se passaram até que os passos voltaram a soar, e a luz sumiu de nossos corpos suados quando a porta se fechou.

* * *

**N/A: **Espero que tenham gostado de mais essa capítulo. Estou achando que estou muito rápida para postar, e nem estou recebendo muitas Reviews :(

talvez para o próximo eu demore um pouco mais. Colégio :/

Joana Patricia: Que bom que está gostando da adaptação :) e muito obrigado pelas Reviews, elas me animam.


	6. Capítulo 5

Na segunda-feira de manhã, encontrei Hermione em seu escritório, olhando pela janela. Os móveis e todas as suas coisas haviam finalmente chegado, e a inquietude dela me mostrou o quanto estava sobrecarregada com a tarefa de arrumar tudo.

Passei a maior parte do fim de semana alternando entre horror e a celebração daquilo que fiz no baile, e fui para o trabalho tentando fazer minha mente parar de relembrar os detalhes e escrutinar minhas ações. Fiquei até a meia-noite no sábado e, infelizmente, tratei de todos os contratos e arquivos que eu teria a semana inteira para resolver. Com exceção de alguns telefonemas, agora eu não tinha mais nada para fazer e, nos últimos dias, uma Ginny ociosa não era uma coisa boa.

- Precisa de ajuda?

Hermione riu, desabando no sofá.

- Eu nem sei por onde começar. Acabamos de arrumar nosso apartamento. Além disso, parece que empacotei tudo isso ontem mesmo.

- Comece com a estante de livros. Eu nunca sinto que tudo está organizado até ver linhas de livros arrumadinhos um do lado do outro.

Suspirando, ela deslizou do sofá e rastejou até uma pilha de caixas.

- Você se divertiu no baile?

Abri uma caixa e peguei um estilete.

- Definitivamente.

Pude sentir seu olhar em cima de mim, e aquela atenção estranha parecia queimar meu rosto. Eu provavelmente deveria ter explicado melhor, mas minha mente foi tomada por um completo branco. O que mais tinha acontecido? Nós chegamos. Comemos alguns aperitivos. Harry e eu dançamos, e então eu pedi para ele tirar fotos enquanto transava comigo em cima da mesa.

Assim que me lembrei do resto - o jantar que perdemos, o leilão do qual ele foi participar, o lindo jardim para onde eu escapei depois do nosso..._ encontro;_ tempo demais tinha se passado para que eu respondesse com uma única palavra.

- Bom - ela disse, com um tom de voz insinuante. - Estou feliz que você tenha decidido ir. Harry e Sirius aparentemente organizam esse baile todos os anos e arrecadam um monte de dinheiro para a caridade. Acho isso incrível.

- Incrível - murmurei, lembrando de Harry vestido daquele jeito. Meu bom Deus, aquele homem tinha nascido para usar smoking. E também não parecia nada mal pelado.

Olhei pela janela, lembrando de sua respiração quente em meu pescoço.

_- Não vou parar - ele grunhiu, esticando sua mão enorme sobre meu seio. - Apenas quero enfiar cada vez mais fundo, sem parar._

_Meus seios não eram pequenos, mas o tamanho de sua mão fez eu me sentir pequena, como se ele pudesse me erguer e me partir em duas. Mas, ao invés de ficar com medo, eu abri ainda mais as pernas, recebendo-o ainda mais fundo._

_- Mais forte._

_Ele se afastou um pouco para olhar em meus olhos._

_- No seio ou aqui em baixo?_

_- Nos dois - admiti, e então ele voltou a mergulhar em meu pescoço, mordendo minha pele._

Comecei a pensar nas fotos que ele tirou e estremeci um pouco. Tentei não imaginá-lo olhando para elas. Talvez até se tocando...

Hermione limpou a garganta e tirou alguns livros da caixa. Pisquei, com força, e olhei para os livros na minha frente. _Deus, de onde vinham essas coisas?_

- Eu vi você conversando com Harry - ela disse. - E vocês dançaram juntos por, tipo, umas três músicas. Você já conhecia ele antes?

Por acaso ela podia ler mentes? _Mas que diabos, Hermione?_

Não olhei para ela. Em vez disso, apenas murmurei:

- Não, conheci ele no... - fiz um gesto no ar - na sexta-feira.

- Ele é lindo - ela disse.

Só faltou dar uma piscadela.

Eu podia sentir seu olhar sobre mim. Hermione era a pessoa menos sutil do mundo. Ela soltava uma insinuação como se fosse um avião bombardeiro.

- Você não acha ele deslumbrante?

Finalmente, olhei para ela e revirei os olhos.

- Para com isso. Não vou ficar suspirando por Harry Potter na sua frente. Ele parecia legal, só isso.

Ela riu e guardou alguns livros na estante.

- Certo. Estou apenas me certificando de que você não foi enfeitiçada por ele. O Harry parece um cara muito legal, mas, sabe, ele definitivamente é um jogador. Pelo menos ele não esconde isso.

Ela ficou me observando por um minuto enquanto eu tentava não mostrar reação. Foi uma indireta sobre o Dino que parecia justa, e o tipo de coisa que poderíamos rir juntas daqui a um ano ou dois.

Mas, agora, suas palavras apenas se dissolveram num silêncio constrangedor.

- Desculpe - ela murmurou - Péssima hora. Você sabia que o Harry e o Ronald estudaram juntos?

- Sim, ele mencionou algo sobre isso. Eu não sabia que Ronald tinha feito faculdade na Inglaterra.

Ela assentiu.

- Cambridge. Harry foi seu companheiro de quarto desde o primeiro dia. Ela não me contou muitas histórias, mas as que contou... - ela se perdeu no pensamento e balançou a cabeça, voltando a prestar atenção nos livros.

Eu supostamente deveria estar desinteressada, completamente desinteressada nisso tudo, não é? Fiquei olhando para meu polegar, e só então percebi que tinha sofrido um corte de papel.

_Controle-se, Ginny. Seu cérebro está tão fixado em Harry que você já nem sente mais dor? Isso é patético._

Então, como fingir que eu não me importava com as histórias que Hermione poderia ter escutado? Quer dizer, obviamente o fato de ele não ter contado _muitas_ histórias significava que ele contou ao menos _algumas._

_Certo?_

Organizei vários periódicos em ordem alfabética, fingindo estar concentrada. Por fim, a pergunta parecia que estava me sufocando, e eu não resisti:

- Então, que tipo de coisas ele faziam?

- Coisas de homens - ela disse, distraída. - Jogavam rúgbi. Faziam a própria cerveja e davam festas malucas. Pegavam o trem para Paris e blá, blá, blá, travessuras.

Eu queria estrangular a Hermione.

- Travessuras?

Ela olhou para mim de repente, como se tivesse lembrado de alguma coisa, e seus olhos negros definitivamente brilharam com alguma malícia.

- Ei, isso me lembrou de uma coisa. Falando sobre travessuras...

Meu estômago congelou.

- Você desapareceu na sexta-feira durante o baile por, tipo, uma hora! Onde você estava?

Meu rosto esquentou e tive que limpar a garganta, franzindo a testa como se não conseguisse lembrar direito.

- Ah, eu me senti meio cansada. Eu humm... fui dar uma volta no jardim.

- Que pena - ela suspirou. - Eu achei que você tinha esbarrado em um garçom gostosão e tinha ido transar em cima de alguma mesa.

Uma tosse seca explodiu em minha garganta, e de repente minha boca ficou tão seca que eu não conseguia parar de tossir.

Hermione se levantou e foi buscar um copo de água na recepção. Quando voltou, tinha um sorrisinho no rosto.

- Te peguei! Você sempre começa a tossir quando fica nervosa assim.

- Estou bem.

- Mentiras. Mentirosa cheia de mentirinhas e mentironas. Agora, conte tudo.

Eu absolutamente me recusei a olhar para ela. Algo naqueles olhos negros e no sorriso paciente apontados diretamente para mim me faziam confessar qualquer coisa.

- Não tem nada para contar.

- Ginny, você desapareceu, só voltou um hora depois e parecia... - ela colocou um longo mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha e revelou o sorriso mais malicioso do mundo. - Você sabe como estava parecendo. Como se tivesse acabado de transar.

Com o estilete, abri uma caixa, tirei um pilha de revistas e entreguei para ela.

- E foi uma coisa maluca demais para explicar.

- Você está brincando? Você está falando com a mulher que transou com o chefe na escadaria do décimo oitavo andar.

Levantei a cabeça com surpresa e comecei a rir. Tomei um pouco de água para tentar parar de tossir.

- Caramba, Hermione. Eu não sabia _desse_ detalhe - pensei naquilo por um instante. - Deus, ainda bem que eu nunca usava as escadas. Que indecência. Isso teria sido constrangedor.

- Nós éramos ridículos. Nada poderia ser mais louco do que aquilo - Ela deu de ombros e voltou a me olhar de um jeito estranho. - Ou será que poderia? O que você me diz?

- Certo - eu disse, encostando no sofá. - Lembra do cara que eu conheci na boate na semana passada? O gostosão?

- Sim?

- Ele estava lá na sexta-feira.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram e praticamente pude ver as catracas girando em seu cérebro.

- No baile?

- Pois é. Ele me encontrou na frente dos banheiros - olhei o céu lá fora para que ela não visse a mentira em meus olhos. - Nós ficamos. Acho que é por isso que eu parecia... humm... amarrotada.

- Quando você diz "ficamos", você quer dizer...?

- Isso mesmo que você está pensando. Num salão vazio - olhei para seu rosto e encarei seus olhos. - Em cima de uma mesa.

Ela soltou uma exclamação e bateu as mãos juntas.

- Olhe só para você, toda selvagem em Nova York.

Aquilo parecia algo que Harry diria, mas saiu de um jeito tão diferente que, por um momento, me deixou sem palavras. Era desorientador desejá-lo tanto assim, imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo, se estaria olhando para as minhas fotos neste exato instante.

- Eu sempre soube que, lá no fundo, você era assim, Ginny - ela acrescentou.

- Acontece que eu realmente não quero outra relação séria. E, mesmo que quisesse, fiquei com a impressão de que essa não é a praia dele - parei antes que acabasse revelando demais. Se eu mencionasse mais um pouco da reputação de Harry nas colunas sociais, Hermione iria com certeza descobrir sobre quem eu estava falando.

Ela concordou enquanto ouvia e arrumava uma pilha de revistas.

- Mas ele é divertido, Hermione. E você sabe como as coisas eram com o Dino.

Ela parou de arrumar, mas continuou brincando com o canto de uma página.

- Bom, aí é que está, Ginny. Eu na verdade _não_ sei. Quer dizer, vamos lá: nesses três anos que nós duas nos conhecemos, eu apenas jantei com vocês umas cinco vezes. Aprendi mais sobre ele lendo os jornais do que ouvindo as poucas histórias que você contava. Você mal falava sobre ele! Sempre fiquei com a impressão de que ele usava a reputação da sua família para criar uma imagem de pessoa bem relacionada...

Eu me senti culpada, e um constrangimento se instalou em meu peito como se fosse um peso de chumbo.

- Eu sei - respirei fundo lentamente. Uma coisa era imaginar como as pessoas viam, outra era ouvir com todas as letras. - Eu sempre achava que, se contasse algo sobre ele, eu seria mal interpretada e acabaria arruinando sua imagem pública. Além disso, nós não éramos como você e Ronald. Nós não nos divertíamos muito na época em que eu te conheci. O Dino era um falso e um grande babaca. Levei tempo demais para perceber isso. O que aconteceu sexta-feira foi apenas diversão.

Hermione olhou para mim.

- Ei, tudo bem. Eu sabia que era algo assim - ela abriu outra caixa. - Então, esse cara novo é legal, é diferente do Dino?

- Sim.

- Então você quer dizer que ele _gosta_ de você?

- Ao menos fisicamente, o que é suficiente para mim nesse momento.

- Então, qual é o problema? Parece a situação perfeita.

- Ele é meio intenso. E eu não confio muito nele.

Colocando os livros de lado, ela se virou para me encarar.

- Ginny, o que vou dizer agora pode parecer estranho, mas apenas escute.

- Claro.

- Quando o Ronald e eu começamos... aquilo que estávamos fazendo, cada vez que acontecia eu dizia para mim mesma que seria a última vez. Mas acho que eu sempre soube que continuaria acontecendo até que a situação se esgotasse. Para a nossa sorte, acho que nunca vamos parar de sentir a mesma paixão das primeiras vezes. Mesmo assim, eu não confiava nele. Eu nem mesmo _gostava_ dele. E ainda por cima ele era meu _chefe. _Quer dizer, tem algo mais inapropriado do que isso? - ela riu, e, seguindo seu olhar em direção à mesa, eu vi que a primeira e única coisa que ela tinha arrumado era uma foto dos dois na França, onde ele a pediu em casamento. - Mas acho que, se eu tivesse me permitido aproveitar pelo menos um _pouco_, talvez aquilo não tivesse me consumido tanto.

Comecei a entender exatamente o que ela queria dizer sobre sentir-se consumida. E sabia também que eu estava conscientemente lutando com Harry, contra a _ideia _de Harry. Mas as minhas razões eram diferentes. Não era uma relação entre patrão e funcionário, ou qualquer outro tipo de disputa por poder. Era o simples fato de que eu não queria ser de mais ninguém. Eu queria ser dona de mim mesma por um tempo. E, embora essa coisa com o Harry fosse insana e completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse sentido antes, _eu_ era diferente - e estava gostando disso. Gostando muito.

- Eu gosto sim dele - admiti cuidadosamente. - Mas não acho que ele seria um bom namorado. Na verdade, eu _sei_ que não seria. E eu mesma definitivamente não seria uma boa namorada no momento.

- Certo, então talvez vocês devessem apenas se encontrar de vez em quando para transar casualmente. Você sabe, como parceiros sexuais.

Eu ri, mergulhando o rosto em minhas mãos.

- Fala sério. Que vida é essa?

Ela olhou para mim como se quisesse afagar meu cabelo.

- Ginny, essa é a _sua_ vida.

**xxx-xxx**

George estava lendo o jornal na minha sala com os pés na minha mesa quando eu voltei.

- Trabalhando muito? - provoquei, sentando no canto da mesa.

- É hora do almoço. E você recebeu um pacote, minha querida.

- Você foi até a sala de correspondência?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente e levantou um pacote que estava em seu colo.

- Para ser entregue em mãos. Foi deixado aqui por um mensageiro muito bonito, devo dizer. Tive que assinar e prometer não abrir.

Peguei o pacote e fiz um gesto mostrando a porta, mandando George ir passear um pouco.

- Você nem vai me dizer o que é?

- Não tenho visão de raio X e não quero você aqui quando abrir. Então suma logo daqui.

Com uma bufada de protesto, ele tirou os pés da minha mesa e foi embora, fechando a porta depois de sair.

Fiquei olhando para o pacote por vários minutos, sentindo um formato retangular dentro do envelope. Um porta-retratos? Meu coração começou a acelerar.

Dentro havia um embrulho e um cartão que dizia:

_Flor,_

_Abra isto com discrição. É a minha favorita._

_Seu estranho._

Engoli em seco, sentindo como se estivesse prestes a libertar uma coisa que eu não seria mais capaz de conter. Olhando a porta para ter certeza de que estava bem fechada, abri o pacote, com as mãos tremendo ao perceber que realmente era um porta-retratos. Feito de madeira, havia apenas uma foto: era a imagem da minha barriga e a curva da minha cintura. A mesa preta debaixo de mim estava visível. As pontas dos dedos de Harry também apareciam em baixo, como se estivessem me prendendo na mesa pela cintura. Uma tênue faixa de luz se estendia através da minha pele, como uma lembrança da porta que se abriu e da pessoa que andou pelo salão do outro lado da tela.

Ele deve ter tirado a foto logo após se enterrar em mim.

Fechei os olhos, lembrando da sensação de quando gozei. Eu me senti como um fio desencapado plugado na parede, com a carga elétrica que iluminaria o salão passando diretamente por mim. Ele descobriu meu clitóris com os dedos e continuou entrando em mim. Eu quis fechar as pernas por causa daquela intensidade, mas ele grunhiu e me manteve aberta com o bater de seus quadris.

Enfiei o porta-retratos de volta no envelope e escondi tudo na minha bolsa. Um calor se espalhou em minha pele e eu nem podia ligar o ar-condicionado ou abrir uma janela num andar alto como aquele.

_Como ele sabia?_

Senti o peso daquilo me pressionando: o quanto eu queria que fosse uma foto de nós dois, o quanto eu queria ser vista. Ele entendia, talvez até melhor do que eu mesma.

Tropeçando na minha mesa, sentei e tentei avaliar a situação. Mas, exatamente na minha frente, estava o _New York Post_, aberto na seção de colunas sociais.

E bem no meio da página tinha uma história intitulada

**HARRY POTTER, O DEUS DO SEXO, EM VOO SOLO**

_O playboy milionário tentou algo novo no Museu de Arte Moderna._

_Não, ele não começou a investir em arte, e com certeza não estava lá para arrecadar fundos (sejamos honestos: o cara já arrecada mais dinheiro do que um caça-níquel em Las Vegas). No sábado à noite, em seu baile anual para arrecadar fundos para Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation, Harry Potter chegou... sozinho._

_Quando questionado sobre onde estava sua acompanhante, ele disse simplesmente "Espero que ela já esteja lá dentro"._

_Infelizmente para nós, os fotógrafos foram proibidos de entrar no evento._

_Mas nós vamos pegar você na próxima, Mad Harry._

Fiquei olhando o jornal, sabendo que George o tinha deixado lá para que eu visse, e provavelmente agora estava em algum lugar dando risada por causa disso.

Minhas mãos ainda estavam tremendo quando dobrei e guardei o jornal na gaveta. Por que não me ocorreu que um fotógrafo poderia estar lá? Não ter nenhum fotógrafo era um milagre. E, embora Harry com certeza soubesse disso, eu não sabia, e nem mesmo _pensei_ nisso.

- Merda - sussurrei. E então percebi, com um clareza súbita, que essa coisa entre nós precisava acabar totalmente ou eu precisaria de algum controle. Senti um pouco de alívio em retrospecto por esse descuido, pensando que já tinha evitado desastres na minha primeira semana.

Liguei meu notebook e busquei no Google o endereço da "Potter & Black".

Não pude evitar um sorriso.

- É claro.

_Rockefeller Plaza, número trinta._

**xxx-xxx**

A Potter & Black preenchia metade do septuagésimo segundo andar do Edifício GE, um dos prédios mais icônicos da cidade. Até eu o reconhecia ao longe.

Porém, para uma empresa de capital de risco tão conhecida, fiquei surpresa com o pouco espaço que ocupava de fato. Por outro lado, não era preciso muita gente para gerir uma empresa que basicamente apenas arrecada e investe dinheiro: Harry, Sirius, alguns executivos juniores e vários tipos de gênios da matemática.

Meu coração batia tão rápido que precisei contar até dez, e então corri para o banheiro ao lado dos escritórios para me recompor.

Chequei cada cabine para ter certeza de que estavam vazias, depois fui me olhar no espelho.

- Se você vai fazer isso com ele, lembre-se de três coisas, Ginny. Primeiro, ele quer a mesma coisa que você. Sexo sem compromisso. Você não deve mais nada para ele. Segundo, não não tenha medo de pedir aquilo que você quer. E terceiro... - eu me endireitei e respirei fundo: - seja jovem. Divirta-se. Desligue o resto.

De volta ao corredor, as portas de vidro da Potter & Black abriram automaticamente quando me aproximei, e uma velha recepcionista me cumprimentou com um sorriso sincero.

- Estou aqui para falar com Harry Potter - eu disse, sorrindo de volta. Ela tinha os olhos familiar. Olhei a placa onde estava seu nome: Lily Potter.

Meu Deus, a recepcionista era a _mãe_ dele?

- Você tem hora marcada, meu amor?

Seu sotaque era igual ao dele. Voltei minha atenção para seu rosto.

- Não, na verdade não. Eu gostaria só de um minuto.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Ginny Weasley.

Ela sorriu - mas não um sorriso de quem sabe de alguma coisa, _graças a Deus_ -, olhou em seu computador e pegou o telefone.

- Estou com Ginny Weasley na recepção. Ela quer dar uma palavrinha com você - ela escutou por alguns segundos e depois disse: - Certo.

Quando desligou, ela já estava acenando com a cabeça.

- E só seguir pelo corredor e virar à direita. A sala dele é a última.

Agradeci e segui pelo corredor. Quando me aproximei, vi que Harry estava esperando na porta, encostado no batente e mostrando um sorriso tão convencido que eu parei a uns bons três metros de distância.

- Não fique tão convencido - sussurrei.

Ele começou a rir, virando-se e entrando na sala.

Eu o segui e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Não estou aqui para fazer o que você está pensando - então, fiz uma pausa, reconsiderando meu discurso. - Certo, talvez eu esteja _sim_ aqui por causa disso. Mas não exatamente. Quer dizer, não aqui, e não aqui_ hoje_, com a sua mãe logo ali fora! Meu Deus, quem contrata a própria mãe para ser sua _recepcionista_?

Ele continuou rindo, com aquela maldita covinha aparecendo em seu rosto, e, a cada palavra enrolada que eu dizia, ele parecia rir ainda mais forte. Caramba, ele era completamente adorável, brincalhão... irritante... e _estúpido_!

- Para de rir! - eu gritei e então bati com a mão na minha boca quando percebi que minhas palavras ecoaram ao redor. Ele se esforçou para mudar a expressão, andou até mim e me beijou uma vez, de um jeito tão doce que eu literalmente esqueci por um momento o que estava fazendo ali.

- Ginny - ele disse com a voz baixa. - Você está linda.

- Você sempre diz isso - respondi. Fechei os olhos e senti meus ombros relaxando. Não conseguia lembrar de uma única vez nos últimos três anos em que Dino havia me elogiado em algo que não fosse minha escolha para o vinho no jantar.

- Isso é porque eu não sou nada se não for honesto. Mas o que você está vestindo?

Abri os olhos e olhei minha blusa branca, a saia azul-marinho e o cinto vermelho. Harry estava olhando diretamente para meu peito, e senti meus mamilos endurecerem sob seu olhar.

Ele sorriu com o canto da boca. Ele sabia.

- Estou vestindo... roupa de trabalho.

- Você está parecendo uma estudante safada.

- Tenho vinte e sete anos - fiz questão de lembrar. - Você não está sendo um pervertido olhando para os meus peitos.

- Vinte e sete - ele repetiu, aumentando o sorriso. Ele agia como se todas as informações que eu passasse fossem uma pérola que ele juntava para formar um colar. - Quantos dias dá tudo isso?

Estreitei os olhos.

- O quê? Isso dá... - olhei para cima por alguns segundos. - Cerca de nove mil, oitocentos e cinquenta. Um pouco mais, já que meu aniversário é em agosto. Então dá quase dez mil dias.

Ele gemeu e pressionou a mão no peito de um jeito dramático.

- Droga. Ela é boa com números e se veste desse jeito. Não posso resistir aos seus encantos.

Não pude evitar sorrir de volta. Ele nunca foi rude ou mal-educado comigo e já tinha me dado mais orgasmos em uma semana do que qualquer outro homem em... _Oh, Ginny, que deprimente. Vamos mudar de assunto._

Ele olhou para mim mais uma vez e disse:

- Bom, eu certamente mal posso esperar para que você diga qual é o motivo desta visita tão inesperada. Mas me deixe responder sua pergunta mais recente. Sim, minha mãe é minha recepcionista e parece mesmo um pouco estranho. Mas eu desafio você a tentar tirá-la de lá. Eu juro, você vai acabar sem uma orelha na cabeça.

Ele deu um passo para frente e, de repente, já estava muito perto. Perto demais. Eu podia ver pequenas listras no casaco de seu terno, podia ver os vestígios da barba crescendo em seu queixo.

- Eu vim até aqui para conversar com você - eu disse.

Minha voz deve ter soado minúscula e precisei buscar forças para dizer as palavras que eu tinha ensaiado tanto. Eu não queria ser a mesma pessoa que ficou com o Dino no começo: alguém em quem se passava por cima facilmente. Depois de seis anos, percebi que o problema era que eu não me importava de verdade em lutar por qualquer coisa.

Ele sorriu.

- Suspeitei desde o princípio. Você quer sentar?

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Quer algo para beber? - ele andou até um minibar e levantou uma garrafa de cristal com um líquido âmbar. Sem pensar, aceitei, e ele preparou dois copos.

Ao entregar, sussurrou:

- Apenas dois dedos hoje, flor.

Não contive uma risada.

- Obrigada. Desculpe, toda essa situação... está me consumindo.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas pareceu desistir de jogar mais uma insinuação na conversa.

- Também sinto isso.

- Com você, sinto como se estivesse nadando num lugar que não dá pé para mim - comecei dizendo.

Ele riu, mas não de um jeito rude.

- Dá para perceber.

- Entende? Antes do que aconteceu na boate... estive com o mesmo cara desde os meus vinte e um anos.

Harry tomou um gole de seu drinque e depois ficou olhando para a bebida, apenas escutando. Considerei o quanto eu realmente queria contar sobre Dino, sobre mim e sobre como nós éramos como um casal.

- Dino era mais velho. Mais estabelecido, mais experiente. Nosso namoro era bom - eu disse. - Tudo estava sempre _bom. _Acho que muitas relações terminam desse jeito, apenas... bom. Fácil. Sei lá. Ele não era meu melhor amigo, e nem era realmente meu amante. Nós apenas morávamos juntos. Tínhamos uma rotina.

_Eu era fiel; ele saía transando por toda Chicago._

- Então o que aconteceu? Quem apertou o gatilho?

Fiz uma pausa, olhando para ele. Eu já tinha usado essa expressão com Harry? Tentei lembrar e concluí que não. Usei esse termo para descrever minha vida depois que fui embora, mas nunca falei desse jeito com ele. Senti um arrepio percorrer meus braços. Um milhão de respostas cruzaram minha mente, mas a que usei foi:

- Eu estava cansada de ser tão velha sendo tão jovem.

- É isso? Você só vai me contar isso? Você é um completo enigma, Ginny.

Olhando para ele, eu disse:

- Considerando o que nós fizemos juntos, você não precisa saber nada além disso. Eu deixei muita infelicidade em Chicago e não estou querendo me envolver com ninguém no momento.

- Mas então você me encontrou na boate - ele disse.

- Se me lembro bem - respondi, passando a ponta do dedo pela sua camisa -, foi você quem me encontrou.

- Certo - ele disse, e sorriu, mas, pela primeira vez, seus olhos não sorriram primeiro. Ou mesmo depois. - E aqui estamos nós.

- Aqui estamos nós - repeti. - Decidi que era minha hora de ser um pouco selvagem - olhei para a janela, para as nuvens flutuantes no céu, que pareciam tão sólidas e convidativas, como se eu pudesse pular em uma e sair voando por aí, para qualquer lugar, um lugar onde eu estaria segura daquilo que estava prestes a dizer. - Mas encontrei você algumas vezes desde então e... eu gosto de você. Apenas não quero que as coisas fiquem malucas ou saiam dos trilhos.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente.

Será que entendia mesmo? Era impossível que ele entendesse. E, na verdade, não importava se entendia, ainda mais importante do que minha vida permanecer nos trilhos era minha necessidade de _não_ ter uma vida tão segura quanto era em Chicago. A segurança era um pesadelo. A segurança era uma mentira.

- Uma noite por semana - eu disse. - Serei sua uma noite por semana.

Ele me encarou com aquela expressão calma e pensativa e eu percebi que, todas as vezes que o vi antes disso, ele mostrava as cartas que tinha. Seu sorriso era completamente honesto. Sua risada era perfeitamente real. Mas esta expressão era sua máscara.

Minha barriga deu um nó doloroso.

- Quer dizer, se é que você quer me ver de novo.

- Eu definitivamente quero - ele me assegurou. - Só não sei exatamente o que você quer dizer.

Levantei e andei até a janela. Senti ele se mover atrás de mim e disse:

- Sinto que a única maneira de conseguir lidar com isso agora é estabelecer um limite muito claro. Além dessa fronteira, estou aqui para trabalhar, para construir uma vida. Mas dentro desse limite... - fiquei em silêncio, fechando os olhos e apenas deixando a ideia no ar. A ideia das mãos de Harry. A ideia de sua boca. Seu corpo esculpido e sua grossura pressionando contra mim de novo e de novo. - Podemos fazer qualquer coisa. Quando eu estiver com você, não quero me preocupar com mais nada.

Ele se moveu para o lado, de um jeito que eu virei meu rosto apenas levemente e vi que ele me olhava diretamente nos olhos. Ele sorriu. A máscara tinha sumido, o sol da tarde batia na sala, e seus olhos pareciam arder em chamas.

- Você está oferecendo apenas seu corpo para mim.

- Sim - fui a primeira a desviar os olhos.

- Você realmente vai me dar apenas uma noite por semana?

Estremeci.

- Sim.

- Então você quer... o quê? Um caso sem compromisso, mas com compromisso?

Eu ri e disse:

- Eu certamente não gosto da ideia de você saindo por aí pegando várias mulheres. Então, sim, isso faz parte do acordo. Se é que você faz esse tipo de coisa.

Ele coçou o queixo, sem responder minha proposta.

- Qual noite da semana? Sempre a mesma noite?

Eu não tinha pensado nesses detalhes, mas concordei com a cabeça.

- Às sextas-feiras.

- Se eu não posso sair com outras mulheres, o que acontece quando eu tiver um evento na quinta ou no sábado onde preciso levar uma acompanhante?

Meu peito se torceu de ansiedade.

- Não. Nada de aparições públicas. Acho que você vai precisar levar sua mãe nessas ocasiões.

- Você é uma garota exigente - seu sorriso seguiu suas palavras e cresceu lentamente, como uma fogueira que se acende devagar. - Isso parece tão organizado. Nosso modus operandi não tem sido assim até agora, flor.

- Eu sei. Mas esta é a única maneira que parece sã para mim. Não quero aparecer nos jornais com você.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

- Por que isso especificamente?

Balançando a cabeça, percebi que tinha falado demais. Então murmurei:

- Apenas não quero.

- Eu não tenho nenhuma voz nisso? - ele perguntou. - Vamos apenas nos encontrar no seu apartamento e transar a noite inteira?

Passei a ponta do dedo pelo seu peito novamente, descendo ainda mais, até chegar em seu cinto. Esta era a parte que eu esperava que ele aceitasse, e a parte que eu mais temia. Depois da boate, do restaurante e do baile, eu estava começando a me sentir viciada em adrenalina. Não queria abrir mão disso.

- Acho que nos saímos muito bem até agora. Não quero usar meu apartamento. Nem o seu. Vou esperar você me enviar uma mensagem de texto dizendo onde eu devo te encontrar e o que esperar no geral, para que eu possa me vestir de acordo. Não me importo com o resto.

Fiquei na ponta dos pés e o beijei. Comecei apenas provocando, mas então o beijo ficou tão intenso que eu quase desejei retirar tudo que disse e ficar com ele todas as noites da semana. Mas ele se afastou primeiro, respirando pesadamente.

- Eu posso evitar os fotógrafos, mas estou obcecado em tirar fotos com você. É minha única condição. Sem mostrar os rostos, mas fotos são permitidas.

Um arrepio subiu pelas minhas costas e eu encarei seu rosto. Só de pensar em ter provas dele tocando minha pele nua e depois olhando fotos de nós transando fez um calor se espalhar do meu peito até o rosto. Ele percebeu, sorrindo e acariciando meu queixo.

- Quando isso terminar, você vai precisar apagar as imagens - eu disse.

Ele assentiu imediatamente.

- É claro.

- Te vejo na sexta, então - coloquei minha mão dentro de seu casaco, aproveitando para passear nas linhas duras de seu peito antes de tirar seu celular do bolso interno e discar meu número. Meu celular tocou na minha bolsa. Senti seu sorriso sem nem precisar olhar em seu rosto. Guardei o telefone de volta no bolso dele, virei e fui embora, sabendo que, se eu olhasse para trás, não resistiria e voltaria.

Eu me despedi de sua mãe e fiz uma longa viagem de elevador até o saguão no térreo, pensando na câmera de seu celular o tempo todo.

Depois de andar dois quarteirões, meu celular tocou dentro da minha bolsa.

**Me encontre na sexta, entre a 11th e a Kent no Brooklyn. 18h.**

**Vá de táxi e espere até eu abrir a porta. Você pode ir direto do trabalho.**

* * *

**(N/A): Voltei leitores(as), me desculpem pela demora, mas o colégio tirou muito do meu tempo esses dias, mas, eu voltei e vou ver se consigo postar o próximo capítulo até sexta que vem. O próximo capítulo (alerta de spoiler :P) terá cenas QUENTES, bem QUENTES, e eu gostaria de saber se você gostariam que eu deixasse as cenas originais ou modificasse para amenizar? Por favor mande reviews com as repostas para eu saber a opinião de vocês, já que não sei se vocês gostam de NC muito hot.**

**respondendo as reviews:**

Isabellek: Nova leitora :) tá ai o novo capítulo, espero que goste.

Joana Patricia: Não é? Eu também acho eles super loucos, e se você gostou deles no baile vai adorar eles nos próximos capítulos. Obrigada pelas reviews, adoro elas :)

LaahB: Voltei viu? :p. Mil desculpas pela demora, mas estava sem tempo :/. Mas vou ver se dou um jeitinho de atualizar mais rápido :)

Sam Lages: Fã da trilogia? Que legal \o/, mas o Ben é do "Cretino" essa adaptação é do "Estranho" :)

Karol Black: Ka, que bom, você por aqui \o/ Em breve você verá bastante sentimentalismo sim, e será lindo, amo os dois 3

Samanta Potter e Mandy Watson: Novas leitoras, amei suas reviews e está ai a atualização, que bom que estão gostando. Eles são bem quentes né? adoro o jeito de que quando eles estão juntos não pensam em nada a não ser neles :p Bjks e obrigada pela as reviews.


	7. Capítulo 6

Quando eu era jovem e inocente, Demitri Gerard foi o segundo cliente que tive. Ele tinha uma empresa pequena, mas rentável, que comercializava antiguidades no norte de Londres. No papel, o negócio não tinha nada de especial: ele pagava as contas no prazo, tinha uma lista de clientes fiéis e, em um ano, fazia mais dinheiro do que gastava. Mas o ponto realmente excepcional era sua habilidade incrível de farejar achados que poucas pessoas sabiam existir. Peças que, nas mãos certas, eram vendidas por pequenas fortunas para colecionadores do mundo todo.

Ele precisava de capital para expandir e, eu soube mais tarde, para bancar uma longa lista de informantes que o mantinham atualizado sobre o que se descobriria por aí. Informantes que permitiram que ele se tornasse um homem muito, muito rico. Legalmente, é claro.

De fato, Demitri Gerard se tornou tão bem-sucedido que era dono de doze galpões apenas em Nova York, sendo que o maior deles ficava entre a Décima Primeira e a Kent.

Tirando o papel do meu bolso, digitei o código que Demitri tinha me passado por telefone pela manhã. O alarme tocou duas vezes antes da fechadura da porta se abrir com um som metálico. Com um rápido gesto para o meu motorista, abri a porta pesada, ouvindo meu carro partir enquanto eu entrava lá dentro.

Um elevador de carga me levou até o quinto andar e eu tirei meu casaco, dobrando a manga da camisa e olhando ao redor. Paredes e chão de cimento liso, luminárias penduradas nas vigas do teto. Demitri usava esses prédios para guardar coleções que seriam vendidas mais tarde em leilões ou transportadas para vários negociantes. Ainda bem que esta coleção ainda não tinha sido vendida.

A luz do sol ainda entrava pelas janelas sujas e rachadas que se alinhavam em duas paredes do galpão, e fileiras e mais fileiras de espelhos cobertos de panos preenchiam o espaço. Cruzei o galpão, provocando nuvens de poeira a cada passo, e levantei uma cobertura de plástico da única peça de mobília do lugar: um sofá de veludo que eu tinha mandado entregar mais cedo. Sorri, passando as mãos na curva do assento, imaginando se Ginny estivesse ali, nua e implorando.

_Perfeito_.

Passei a hora seguinte cuidadosamente tirando a cobertura de cada espelho e os movendo ao redor, direcionando-os para o sofá que coloquei no meio de tudo. Alguns espelhos eram ornamentados, com grandes molduras douradas e vidros que envelheceram nas bordas com o passar do tempo. Outros eram mais delicados, com detalhes esculpidos em madeira reluzente.

O sol havia se posto atrás dos prédios ao redor quando terminei, mas ainda brilhava o suficiente para que eu não tivesse que ligar as lâmpadas fluorescentes. Uma luz tênue entrava pelas janelas , e, olhando meu relógio, percebi que Ginny chegaria a qualquer momento.

Pela primeira vez desde que pensei neste plano, considerei a possibilidade de que ela poderia não aparecer e o quanto isso seria decepcionante. O que era estranho. É fácil desvendar a maioria das mulheres, que me querem por causa do meu dinheiro ou a notoriedade de serem vistas comigo. Mas não Ginny. Nunca precisei me esforçar desse jeito para conseguir a atenção de uma mulher antes, e não sei como eu me sinto em relação a isso. Eu era mesmo um clichê tão grande assim? Apenas querendo o que não posso ter? Eu me acalmei pensando que nós dois éramos adultos, nós dois queríamos aquilo e logo iríamos nos cansar e seguir em frente. Sem problemas.

Simples assim.

E o fato de ser uma transa incrível também não era nada mal.

Meu celular vibrou do outro lado do galpão e, com uma última olhada ao redor, entrei no elevador e desci a curta distância até o térreo.

Ela levantou o olhar ao ouvir o barulho da porta, e eu ganhei uma ereção só com a visão dela parada ali, esperando, incerta.

_Calma, cara. Deixe ela entrar antes de pular em cima dela._

- Oi - eu disse, beijando seu rosto. - Você está linda.

O cheiro dela já era familiar, algo que lembrava a primavera e flores. Andei até o táxi e paguei o motorista, virando para ela enquanto o carro ia embora.

- Isso foi realmente presunçoso da sua parte - ela disse, erguendo a sobrancelha. Seu cabelo estava levemente ondulado, preso na frente com uma pequena presilha prateada. Imaginei como ficaria mais tarde, sem a presilha, todo embaraçado depois de eu transar com ela. - Principalmente se você considerar que eu já tinha pago.

Olhei em direção ao táxi e balancei a cabeça com um sorriso.

- Vamos apenas dizer que falta de autoestima nunca foi um defeito meu.

- Então qual é o seu defeito? - ela perguntou.

- Acho que não tenho nenhum, na verdade. Talvez seja por isso que você goste de mim.

- _Gostar_ é uma palavra muito forte - ela disse, curvando o canto da boca num pequeno sorriso.

- _Touché_, garota malvada - também sorri ao abrir a porta, fazendo um gesto para ela liderar o caminho.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto andávamos até o elevador e durante a subida, mas uma pesada sensação de antecipação era palpável entre nós.

O elevador abriu as portas que davam direto no galpão, mas, ao invés de entrar, Ginny se virou para me encarar.

- Antes de entrarmos aí - ela disse, acenando com a cabeça - eu preciso que você diga que não vou encontrar nenhuma corrente e, tipo, _apetrechos_ aí dentro.

Eu ri, enxergando apenas agora o quanto a situação parecia estranha e o quanto ela estava confiando em mim. Prometi a mim mesmo que faria tudo valer a pena.

- Nada de algemas ou chicotes, prometo - eu me aproximei e beijei sua orelha. - Talvez alguns tapas de leve, mas vamos primeiro ver como a noite progride, certo? - dei um tapa em sua bunda antes de liderar o caminho para fora do elevador.

- Uau - ela disse, com o rosto ficando um pouco vermelho enquanto andava.

_Tantas contradições._

Fiquei assistindo enquanto ela olhava ao redor lentamente. Usava um vestido cor de vinho, mostrando as longas pernas que terminavam em grandes saltos pretos.

- Uau - ela repetiu.

- Ainda bem que você aprovou.

Ela correu um dedo na superfície de um grande espelho de prata, com os olhos encontrando os meus através do reflexo.

- Estou percebendo um tema aqui.

- Se está se referindo ao fato de que eu me excito observando você, então, sim, esse é o tema - sentei em uma das grandes janelas, esticando as pernas na minha frente. - Adoro assistir você gozando. Porém, mais do que isso, adoro o jeito como _você_ se excita ao ser observada - seus olhos se arregalaram como se aquilo que eu disse fosse algo surpreendente.

Fiz uma pausa. Será que a julguei errado? Para mim, estava claro que ela era ao menos um pouco exibicionista e mais do que um pouco fascinada com a adrenalina de ser vista.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de olhar fotos de você nua. Sei que você gosta de sexo em público. Por acaso eu me enganei com alguma dessas coisas?

- É que ouvir isso em voz alta é estranho - ela andou pelo galpão, olhando para cada espelho enquanto passava. - Acho que sempre pensei que outro tipo de pessoa gosta dessas coisas, não eu. Percebi que isso parece ridículo.

- Só porque você vivia de um jeito diferente antes, não significa que você gostasse.

- Acho que não entendo direito o _que_ eu gosto - ela disse, virando para me encarar. - Acho que não vivi o suficiente para saber de verdade.

- Bom, aqui está você, no meio de um galpão vazio, apenas com um sofá cercado de espelhos antigos. Eu adoraria ajudar você a se descobrir.

Ela riu, aproximando-se novamente de mim.

- Este prédio não é seu.

- Continuou pesquisando minha vida, não é?

Ela deixou a bolsa encostada na parede e sentou no sofá, cruzando as pernas.

- Eu precisava descobrir coisas além das colunas sociais. Para ter certeza que não iríamos recriar uma cena de _O massacre da serra elétrica._

Balancei a cabeça, rindo, surpreso com o alívio de saber que ela teve o bom senso de pesquisar antes de aparecer.

- Este prédio é de um cliente meu.

- Um cliente com fetiche por espelhos?

- Não sei o quanto você descobriu nas suas pesquisas - eu disse. - Mas tenho dois sócios, e cada um de nós tem sua própria área de especialização: Sirius Black é especialista em biotecnologia, Remus Lupin em tecnologia. Eu me concentro nas artes: galerias e...

- Antiguidades? - ela disse, fazendo um gesto para os espelhos.

- Sim.

- O que nos traz para o motivo de estarmos aqui.

- Terminou com o questionário?

- Por enquanto.

- Satisfeita?

- Hum... ainda não.

Cruzei o galpão e me ajoelhei na frente dela.

- Tudo bem com isso tudo?

- Com você transando comigo num galpão cheio de espelhos? - ela passou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha e deu de ombros, num gesto cheio de inocência. - Surpreendentemente, sim.

Pousei minha mão atrás de seu pescoço.

- Estive pensando nisso o dia todo. Em como você ficaria ao sentar aqui - sua pele era tão macia, e deixei meus dedos passearem por sua garganta até o peito. Dei um beijo com pressão em seu pulso, sentindo a batida com a minha língua. Ela sussurrou meu nome, com as pernas se abrindo enquanto me puxava para perto.

- Eu quero você nua - eu disse, não perdendo tempo e abaixando a frente de seu vestido. - Quero você nua e molhada e implorando para eu te foder - encontrei seu seio, chupei e mordi o mamilo por cima da renda do sutiã. - Quero que você grite tão alto até que as pessoas no ponto de ônibus lá na rua saibam meu nome.

Ela ofegou e agarrou minha gravata, desfazendo o nó e puxando-a para fora do meu pescoço.

- Eu poderia amarrar você com isso - eu disse. - Dar uns tapas. Chupar você até você implorar para eu parar - observei enquanto ela se atrapalhava com os botões da minha camisa, com um olhar faminto nos olhos ao tirá-la dos meus ombros.

- Ou eu poderia amordaçar você - ela provocou, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Promessas, promessas - sussurrei, tomando seu lábio inferior em minha boca. Beijei seu queixo, lambi seu pescoço.

Ela me agarrou por cima da calça, meu corpo respondendo imediatamente, meu pau endureceu em sua mão.

Desabotoei seu vestido e o abri, tirando-o por seus braços e jogando-o para o lado. Então tirei o sutiã.

- Diga o que você quer, Ginny.

Ela hesitou, olhando para mim, antes de sussurrar:

- Me toque.

- Onde? - eu perguntei, subindo um dedo pela sua coxa. - Aqui?

Sua pele parecia branca como leite em contraste com o vermelho do sofá - a imagem era melhor do que qualquer fantasia que eu tinha pensado - e mordi sua cintura enquanto deslizava a pequena calcinha de renda para a parte inferior de suas pernas. Mergulhando um dedo, quase perdi a respiração ao sentir o quanto ela já estava molhada. Circulei o polegar em seu clitóris, com nós dois olhando para onde eu tocava. Observei seus músculos da barriga se apertarem, ouvi os suaves gemidos enquanto eu mexia em sua pele molhada.

Fiquei de pé e abri minha calça, jogando uma camisinha no sofá antes de abaixar minhas roupas pela cintura. Ela não perdeu tempo, sentou e tomou minha ereção em sua mão, passando a língua ao longo da cabeça. Fiquei olhando enquanto ela chupava a ponta, com lábios quentes e macios.

Olhei para cima por um segundo e vi nosso reflexo nos espelhos. Ela segurava meus quadris, com seus lindos cabelos cor de fogo entrelaçados nos meus dedos, a cabeça subindo e descendo. Forcei a mim mesmo a não olhar para baixo, sabendo como seus cílios escuros pareceriam por esse ângulo, pousados sobre o seu rosto rosado.

Ou melhor, seus olhos castanhos abertos e me encarando.

Senti a maneira como cada um de seus dedos me apertava, senti o raspar macio de seus cabelos contra a minha barriga, o calor de sua boca e a vibração de cada gemido encorajador. Aquilo era muito bom. Bom _demais._

- Ainda não - eu disse, ofegando, mas conseguindo me afastar de algum jeito. Corri meus dedos por seus lábios. Era muito tentador apenas observá-la me chupando e gozar em sua garganta. Mas eu tinha outros planos. - Vire-se. Quero você de joelhos.

Ela fez o que pedi, olhando por cima do ombro enquanto eu me posicionava atrás dela.

Aquele olhar quase me fez gozar e eu tive que pensar em planilhas e arquivos - até mesmo nas piadas ruins do Sirius - enquanto pegava a camisinha e rasgava a embalagem, vestindo-a imediatamente. Agarrei seus quadris e me guiei até sua entrada, esfregando a ponta antes de pressionar e penetrar fundo.

Sua cabeça caiu para frente, escondendo seu rosto da minha vista. Isso não poderia ficar assim.

Estiquei os braços, entrelaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos, então puxei, trazendo sua cabeça de volta.

Ela ofegou, com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e desejo.

- Pronto - eu disse, recuando levemente e deslocando-a para frente. - Aí mesmo - acenei com a cabeça para os espelhos na nossa frente. - Quero que você olhe exatamente ali.

Ela lambeu os lábios, assentindo o melhor que pôde.

- Você gosta disso? - perguntei, segurando mais forte.

Ela murmurou um sim.

Aumentei a velocidade, olhando-a com admiração. Claramente ela estava deixando eu liderar, tomar o que quisesse. Minha mente continuava pensando, tentando imaginar como eu poderia deixá-la tão louca de desejo quanto eu me sentia perto dela.

- Viu como fica muito melhor assim? - eu disse, assistindo cada movimento no espelho enquanto eu continuava entrando e saindo de seu corpo apertado. - Viu como fica perfeito assim? - circulei com o quadril e aumentei ainda mais o ritmo. - E ali? - guiei sua cabeça para a direita, para outro espelho virado em nossa direção. - Merda. Veja como seus peitos balançam enquanto eu enfio em você por trás. Veja a curva das suas costas. Veja essa bunda perfeita.

Movi minhas mãos de seus cabelos para os ombros, agarrando-os, usando-os como apoio. Apertei o músculo, com meus polegares cobrindo a curva de suas costas. Sua pele estava molhada de suor, o cabelo começava a grudar na testa. Dobrei meus joelhos para mudar o ângulo e ela se arqueou sob minhas mãos, com o corpo batendo de volta contra o meu.

Ela transferiu o peso do corpo para seus cotovelos e soltou um grito, pedindo mais força, os dedos agarrando o tecido do sofá. Segurei os quadris com cada uma de minhas mãos, enfiando fundo, puxando-a para trás com violência em cada estocada.

- Harry - ela gemeu, afundando o rosto na almofada. Ela parecia tão desconcertada, tão completamente perdida para qualquer outra coisa além de nossos corpos se encaixando...

Minhas pernas começaram a arder e o prazer começou a se espalhar por todo o meu corpo. Senti uma pressão se acumulando em minha barriga e então me inclinei para frente, envolvendo sua cintura com meus braços para mudar nossa posição. Ela esticou a mão para trás, segurando meus quadris, puxando-me ainda mais para dentro dela.

- Isso - eu disse em meio à respiração ofegante, cada vez mais próximo, sentindo-a começar a se apertar e me envolvendo, com minhas próprias súplicas abafadas em seus ombros. - Você está perto?

- Muito perto - ela disse, com os olhos fechados e dentes cerrados. Movi minha mão para tocar seu clitóris, mas seus próprios dedos escorregadios já estavam lá. O sofá chiava embaixo de nós e eu brevemente considerei a possibilidade de que fosse quebrar. - Harry, mais rápido.

Olhei ao redor novamente, vendo a nós dois em diferentes espelhos, em diferentes ângulos, nossos dedos se movendo em sua pele enquanto mexíamos. Eu sabia que nunca tinha visto nada igual aquilo. Sabia que era apenas um jogo, mas, droga, eu não queria parar de jogar nunca.

Voltei os olhos para Ginny novamente enquanto ela dizia meu nome várias vezes. Então sua cabeça tombou para trás em meu ombro e ela gozou forte, apertando ainda mais meu corpo. Tudo parecia quente e elétrico, com meu coração batendo violentamente dentro do meu peito.

- Não feche os olhos, não se atreva a fechar os olhos. Estou quase lá - então eu a segui, meu corpo tremendo enquanto gozava, enchendo a camisinha. Caí para frente, apoiando com minhas mãos em sua cintura, sentindo o sangue bombeando em minhas veias.

- Minha nossa... - ela disse, olhando de volta para mim com um pequeno sorriso.

- Realmente - consegui me levantar e jogar a camisinha fora, depois sentei com ela no sofá. Ginny estava relaxada, esparramada, e sorriu preguiçosamente enquanto se encostava na almofada com um suspiro.

- Não sei se consigo andar - ela disse, tirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa suada.

- De nada.

Ela piscou olhando para mim.

- Sempre tão convencido.

Eu sorri maliciosamente, fechando os olhos enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Ou pelo menos até conseguir sentir minhas pernas novamente.

Um longo silêncio se estendeu por vários minutos. Carros buzinavam nas ruas lá fora, um helicóptero viajava para algum lugar ao longe. O galpão tinha escurecido, e então senti um movimento. Olhei para cima e vi Ginny de pé, começando a juntar suas roupas.

- Que planos você tem para o resto da noite? - perguntei, rolando de lado e assistindo-a colocar novamente o vestido.

- Vou para casa.

- Nós dois precisamos comer - estiquei o braço e acariciei sua coxa macia. - Certamente esse exercício todo abriu nosso apetite.

Ela gentilmente afastou minha mão e ajoelhou no chão procurando seu outro sapato. Eu nem lembrava quando ela os tirou.

- O que temos entre nós dois não funciona assim.

Franzi a testa. Acho que eu deveria sentir algum tipo de alívio sabendo que ela não estava entrando em território desnecessariamente emocional. Mas ela era um mistério tão grande para mim. Obviamente inexperiente, obviamente ingênua. Mas tinha ido até ali, de um jeito até bem irresponsável, e estava confiando em mim.

_Por quê?_

_Todo mundo joga um jogo. Qual era o jogo dela?_

Ginny vestiu os sapatos, endireitou-se e pegou uma escova na bolsa. Seus olhos estavam iluminados, seu rosto estava mais corado do que o normal, mas, fora isso, ela estava perfeitamente apresentável.

Tenho que me esforçar mais da próxima vez.

* * *

**(N/A: Mais um capítulo :) Gostaram? Só eu suspirei com esse Harry safado? Queridos leitores e leitoras me mandem reviews, adoro as reviews e recebi bem poucas no último capítulo e muito obrigada aos que mandaram, então o acordo é, com 5 reviews eu posto o próximo, e se vocês gostarem desse, deveriam ficar ansiosas pelo próximo que é muito melhor :D**

**Beijos, Ra.**


End file.
